Tama University Lessons
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: AU. Hiten and Inuyasha conspire to get Sesshomaru a girlfriend, driving Bankotsu both insane and jealous in the process. However, there's much more than a date on the line...BankotsuOC.
1. First Meetings

Summery: This is an AU, where the cast of 'Inuyasha' are in college! Tori has a crush on Bankotsu, who doesn't notice. So Hiten tries to set her up with Sesshomaru - and Bankotsu gets jealous! SesshomaruXOC vs. BankotsuXOC. Pairings are a bit odd - I'll list them after the chapter.

Warning: Pairings and OCness. Also, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I also thank BelleDayNight and her story "Online Drama", and Sorairo Ryuu and her story "On My Buddy List", and to any others that have inspired me. Feel free to go to my fav list and check 'em out!

Please review if you read, and leave an honest opinion - NO FLAMES. Ideas and suggestions welcome.

* * *

"I'm gonna be friggin' late!" Tori panicked, slamming her alarm off. As usual, she had slept right through it. Normally she wouldn't care, but today she was starting her freshman year at her new school, Tama University, and wanted to get there early to check out all the students. 

Grabbing the clothes she had picked out the previous night, and made a mad dash for her bathroom, accidentally tripping over her cat Kirara, who had been a stray until the past year.

"Got time to eat?" her older brother asked her amusedly, as she skidded into the kitchen of the flat. She grabbed an ice-blue jacket, and shook her head, her rust-red hair flying in her face.

"Nope. Why didn't you wake me up?" she demanded, taking enough time to pause to berate her brother. He shrugged, and she rolled her gray-green eyes and shot out the door.

"Forget something?" Renkotsu asked innocently, as she rushed back in to grab her backpack.

"Shut up," she hissed, before slamming the door a second time.

"She'll never learn," he sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

"Bye!" she called to the man who was working on the elevator, which had been broken for months now.

"See ya," he waved, concentrating on his work.

"That's a new guy," she realized, as she slid down the banisters.

* * *

"Whew!" she panted, leaning against a tree, "Only five minutes to run five miles. Not bad." Taking deep breaths, she ran a hair through her mid-length hair, trying to smooth it out. Underneath her jacket, she wore a pinstriped three-quartered sleeved shirt tucked into jeans, with a silver belt and black boots. The black of the jeans contrasted nicely to the green hues of the shirt. 

"Ever heard of a brush?" Ayame laughed nastily, walking with Kagura and Kikyo. The three girls made up the most popular trio in the school, much to Tori's disgust.

"Bitch," Tori muttered under her breath, "Must've been raised by wolves." Sighing, she resigned herself to the fact that she was doomed to spend her freshman year at college as the previous years of high school had been – in complete anonymity.

"You run again?" Jakotsu, with his cousin Hiten trailing lazily behind, asked. "You look all red, you know."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," Tori said sarcastically, shooting a look at the year-youngerShininintai brother, and then at the older Thunder brother. "Where's Manten?"

"Oh, he transferred," Hiten told her, flashing an amused grin, "He wanted to take a couple of courses that Tama doesn't offer."

"Wish I could," she grumbled, walking in-between her two guy friends, and then looked at Jakotsu. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh, they had to postpone the first day for the high, so I figured I'd meet you guys here before I go hang out," he said lazily, grinning at her.

"I thought you were supposed to clean the house," Hiten reminded him, and he shrugged.

"Eh. Hey, there's Inuyasha!" Jakotsu grinned, waving toward his other friends. His arm around his girlfriend, Kagome, the teenager waved as Kagome's brother, Koga, followed them, sulking.

"What's your problem?" Hiten asked him good-naturedly, and then realized Tori had taken off.

"He's mad because his last girlfriend dumped him for Hojo," Kagome grinned, and then called out as more of the group showed up. "Hey, Sango! Miroku!"

"Hey," Sango greeted her calmly, shoving her perverted boyfriend's roaming hands at intervals.

"Where's Bankotsu?" Miroku asked, looking around, and then blinked when he saw Jakotsu. "What are you doing here? I thought you started next year."

"Yeah, but I feel like stalking you guys and taking embarrassing photos to post on the Internet," Jakotsu said seriously, causing Miroku to step back in surprise, while the others laughed.

"Bankotsu's gonna be late," Hiten told them, "His car broke down, and he's taking the bus."

"That crappy transport?" Inuyasha snorted, "He shoulda called us! We woulda picked him up!"

"You know him – he's stubborn," Jakotsu shrugged, and then zipped up his coat. "Well, I gotta run. Have fun, guys!"

"Yeah, whatever," Koga growled, racing inside the building. Hiten looked around in confusement for Tori, but there was no sign of his friend.

* * *

"Where'd you run off to?" he asked her at fourth period, where they shared a lunch with Naraku and his girlfriend, Kanna. 

"Um…I just didn't feel like meeting them all," she said, shifting uncomfortably. Hiten sighed, wondering if his friend of six years would ever want to meet his other friends.

"I know you don't like crowds, but you've gotta meet 'em someday," he pointed out, and looked to Naraku for help. "Right?"

The twenty year-old nodded, his mouth presently full. He gestured Kanna helplessly.

"I believe so," the albino girl nodded, "Tori, you must face your fears one day, or they will begin to run – and ruin – your life."

"I know," she said miserably, and looked at her cousin, "Blame him for making me anti-social."

"I was going to say the same thing about Renkotsu," Naraku countered. "I don't see _him_ going out anywhere. Whereas _I_ go to – and am invited to – many parties," he preened mockingly.

"But I don't fit in," Tori told them, "I'd rather work on my writing or studies than party. Quit getting on my case!"

"Chill out," Hiten remarked, slinging his arm around her, "I'm only trying to introduce one of my oldest friends to my _other_ oldest friends, is all."

"I appreciate it," Tori nodded, "But I don't want to. I just want to get through four more years of anonymity, and be done with it."

"That's a sad outlook on college life," Naraku observed, and suddenly grinned. "Cheer up, Tori. I'm sure – ah, damn, there's the bell. Catch you guys later," he waved, racing across the grass with Ms. Kaede, the elderly and surprisingly fit teacher of the athletic courses, yelling after him to walk and stay off the grass.

"He'll never grow up," Tori remarked, shaking her head, and grabbing her bag. "Well, my next class is in five, so I'll meet you before I leave, 'kay, Hiten?"

"Sure," he nodded, and looked at Kanna, "How come you're not moving?"

"Because I have no more classes until later this evening," she replied calmly. "I intend on extending my research of genetic mutations to the college library. Perhaps I may come across something there."

Not able to think of anything to say to _that_, Hiten took off running.

* * *

"So, Hiten…who was the hot chick you were talking to this morning?" Miroku asked him slyly, as they strode down the halls, "I've never seen her before." He quickly glanced around, and sighed in relief when he realized Sango had gone. 

"Who? Oh, you mean Tori?" Hiten asked in surprise, "She's an old friend."

"How come we've never met her, then?" Koga demanded.

"She gets really shy," Hiten shrugged. The three looked as Inuyasha came running for dear life down the hallway, and skidded behind them.

"What'd you do now?" Koga smirked, and Inuyasha shot him a glare.

"It's Sesshomaru again! I swear, that bastard's bi-polar," he grumbled, straightening when he realized no one was coming after him. "I just mentioned he might want to get a girlfriend to chill out, and he almost strangled me!"

"I thought you would've learned by now," Bankotsu commented pityingly, striding up behind them. "Hey, Hiten, Tori's looking for you."

"Oh, crap! I forgot to meet her!" he realized, and began to run off. "Catch you guys later!"

"Hey, Bankotsu," Miroku began.

"What?"

"Does Hiten…you know, have a crush on this girl Tori?"

Bankotsu looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shook his head. "Nah, they're more like siblings. All of us are, actually."

Miroku threw Koga and Inuyasha a doubting glance. From what Hiten had told them about Tori, the young woman certainly viewed Bankotsu as more than a sibling. Unfortunately, he refused to see her as anything different, no matter what Hiten and Jakotsu tried.

* * *

"Rough day?" Renkotsu asked, as she flopped into a chair. 

"Yeah – and I've still got two more night classes scheduled," she sighed, and then glanced at her watch. "I can't believe it's so early in the afternoon. The schedule's actually easier than high school, with getting to pick my times and everything."

"Oh, Naraku called," he mentioned, "He said that he saw you today."

"Yeah, Hiten and I have the same lunch period as he and Kanna," Tori told him, "When's he going to come over next, anyway? We haven't seen him for a while."

"Actually, I was going to talk to you about that," Renkotsu began, sitting down across from her. "My boss wants me to go to Washington state for a few weeks on a business deal. It's important for the company, but I told him I had a sister to take care of."

"Renkotsu! I _am_ an adult, you know," Tori said, both touched and slightly annoyed.

"Well, I talked to Naraku about it, and he said that he'd be more than happy to stay over here for that time, just so people know there's still a man in the house," Renkotsu continued, "Would you be all right with that?"

"Sure!" Tori nodded, grinning at the prospect of living with Naraku, who had been her favorite cousin until she and her brother had moved. "You go and make some business deals. Naraku and I'll take care of everything," she assured him.

"That's good," Renkotsu stretched, "He can't make it tonight, but he'll meet you on campus tomorrow morning."

"Why? When're you going?" Tori asked in surprise, as he stood up.

"I already packed my bags. I was waiting until you got home to tell you, before I left," he said, giving her a hug. "Behave yourself. If I hear about any parties while I'm gone…"

"Don't worry," Tori said, "I'll be on my best behavior – kinda. Now, you wanna miss your plane, or what?"

"Bye, Tori," Renkotsu waved as he closed the door, "Have fun."

* * *

"Well, that was certainly unexpected," she thought to herself, as she made herself dinner. Glancing at the clock, she grimaced when she realized she only had another hour to relax before getting back to the campus. 

Swinging around in the barstool, she drummed her fingers on the counter in time to a song she had caught in her head. Casting a glance at her laptop, she shook her head mournfully.

"I guess it'll have to wait until I get back," she said, pulling it closer. To her surprise, she saw someone else was on the online chat, but appeared to be doing nothing. Reading the name "LordYoukai," she tried to guess who it was, but came up clueless.

Intrigued, she added the person to her buddy list as she finished off the last of the bread. Sighing, she closed the lid and grabbed her jacket, slinging her bag on her shoulder.

"Till tonight, if you're still there, whoever-you-are," she called, waving to her laptop while laughing.

* * *

"Who knew two measly lessons would be so grueling?" Tori groaned, striding down campus at almost ten at night. Casting a glance at the shadows, she held her bag closer to her and began walking faster. 

Suddenly, a figure leaped out at her, tackling her to the ground.

"Get…off!" she grunted, after her initial scream. Managing to kick her attacker in the groin, she crawled backward as he staggered uneasily.

"Little bitch…you're gonna regret that," he threatened her, and began to advance on her.

Just as suddenly as her attacker had appeared, another figure raced past her, and lunged at the man. Growling, her savior easily beat him unconscious, and turned to look at her.

"Who're you?" Tori asked hesitantly, taking the offered hand. He pulled slightly, and almost knocked her off balance again.

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho," he said calmly, eyeing her with apparent contempt. "I should know the name of the woman who's stupid enough to walk alone at night around here."

"I'm Tori Baird," she told him. Looking at his silver hair and amber eyes, as well has his figure, she found herself flushing. "_He's pretty hot!_"

"Where do you live?" he asked, deciding not to comment on her sudden redness.

"A few blocks away," she said, and then blinked. "Hey, wait – are you Inuyasha's older brother?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he answered, and took her elbow. "Come. I'll walk you home, to make sure you don't do anything stupid along the way."

"I'll be fine, thanks," Tori snapped, "No need to lower yourself to my level."

"It is my responsibility," he replied coldly, "I should not like to have your death weighing on my mind my entire life. So let's go – I have somewhere to be as well."

"_Arrogant bastard_," Tori muttered inwardly, but let the handsome Sesshomaru lead her down the street.

* * *

"Well, that was humiliating," she commented to herself, as she changed into light-blue flannel pants and a white thermal shirt. "And I thought Inuyasha was a jerk. No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend," she said, shuffling out to her laptop. The handsome Sesshomaru was the most eligible – and single – guy on campus, if the rumors were anything to believe. 

To her surprise – and amusement – Tori saw that "LordYoukai" was online as well, and proceeded to IM him.

* * *

"Would you get off my computer?" Inuyasha demanded, "I wanna PM Kagome!" 

"Tough," Sesshomaru commented, "I'm busy on it. Use Dad's, if you are so eager."

"Feh. Forget it, then," Inuyasha huffed, and stalked out of the room.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Sesshomaru muttered, and blinked as his IM alert popped up. To his knowledge, he hadn't given it out at all.

* * *

JigsawPuzzle: Hey! How're you? 

LordYoukai: Who are you? How did you get my IM?

Jigsaw Puzzle: You were logged on earlier today, weren't you?"

* * *

"_Damn,_" Sesshomaru thought, and sighed. He hadn't meant for anyone to see him floating around. He had only registered due to utter and complete boredom with his house. "Oh well," he shrugged, "May as well see what she's like."

* * *

LordYoukai: Yes. I hadn't meant for someone to see me, however. 

JigsawPuzzle: Then what's the point of getting on?

LordYoukai: ………

JigsawPuzzle: No comment. Not exactly genius material, are we?

LordYoukai: Speak for yourself. Now, who are you?

JigsawPuzzle: You don't actually think I'm dumb enough to give you my real name, do you?

LordYoukai: It'd be nice.

JigsawPuzzle: Well, you'll have to get your kicks somewhere else. Speaking of which, I met this real arrogant a$$hole today.

LordYoukai: Who?

JigsawPuzzle: Sesshomaru Taisho. Do you know him?

* * *

"_So I'm an arrogant asshole, am I?"_ he thought in amusement, _"And she obviously has no idea who I am. This could be amusing."

* * *

_

LordYoukai: Yes. I thought he was extremely admirable.

JigsawPuzzle: Well, he _did_ save me. But still…he acted like I owed him my life or something! I didn't need saving. I've taken six years of judo. It's actually where I met one of my friends.

* * *

"_Could she mean Bankotsu?"_ Sesshomaru wondered, recalling one of Inuyasha's friends. Shaking his head in amusement, he replied.

* * *

LordYoukai: Impressive. 

JigsawPuzzle: Not really. Lots of people take it for a long time. I like it. Do you do anything?

LordYoukai: Other than breath, eat, sleep, and so forth.

JigsawPuzzle: Gee, you're a real comedian.

LordYoukai: I was trained in the art of swordsmanship, if you must know.

JigsawPuzzle: Neat! Oh, I better go. I have early class tomorrow morning. Talk to ya later!

LordYoukai: Good-bye.

* * *

"_Hmm…"_ Sesshomaru thought, and then shook his head, this time in amazement. "What an odd girl. And Inuyasha wonders why I do not date anyone."

* * *

Tori stretched, and glanced over at her collection of puzzles – the inspiration for her name. Renkotsu was often gone on business trips, and she had discovered that the puzzles helped pass the time. 

"Well, maybe I'll catch 'LordYoukai' on tomorrow," she thought, and grinned. "At least he has no idea who I am."

* * *

Awright, here's the list of names and relations of the characters. I'll try not to make it confusing. 

Tori and Renkotsu Baird: siblings; Naraku's cousins  
Naraku:Tori and Renkotsu's cousin; Kanna's boyfriend  
Kanna: Naraku's girlfriend and Kagura's sister

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Rin Taisho: siblings

Hiten Thunder: cousin of Jakotsu and Bankotsu; brother of Manten  
Jakotsu and Bankotsu Shininintai: siblings; cousins to Hiten and Manten

Kagome, Souta, Shippo, and Koga Higurashi: siblings

Miroku Bouzo: boyfriend to Sango

Sango and Kohaku DeCruz: siblings; Sango is girlfriend to Miroku

Myoga; Kaede; Urusuae: teachers at Tama University of history, athletics, and drama

No, Naraku is NOT going to be an evil bastard in this story! And yes, Koga is Kagome's brother here, and Renkotsu is Tori's older brother. I decided to go for a new (I hope!) angle for my story. Also, does anyone know a site where I can translate English words into Japanese? Like all the "English to Elvish" sites. If so, PLEASE put the address in a review. It'd be extremely helpful. NO FLAMES, but please review.


	2. IM Madness

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

reki-sama: Sorry that I wasn't clear enough - Tori is my OC. She isn't in any anime (as far as I know!)

Please review if you read. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome.

* * *

"Hey, Bankotsu, what do you think of Tori?" Jakotsu asked, as the brothers lay on their bed.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna know, that's why."

"Well, I think she's a good kid."

"That's all!"

"Why? What else should I say?" Bankotsu demanded, propping himself up on an elbow, "Jak, where're you going with this?"

"Nowhere," he shrugged, and flopped onto his back, "No reason."

* * *

GrtMiko: Hey, who's mjr-ing in what? Mine's history.

GrtMiko: Anyone there?

GrtMiko: Hello?

Paint4Life: Hey, Kags! Artist mjr 4 me. MonkMan, sign on! I c u!

MonkMan: Damn. Mjr theology.

GreatDog: why? i have none so far

MonkMan: Why the hell not? To both sentences, Inu.

GreatDog: shut up

GrtMiko: Calm down! Anyone else here? My class isn't for a while yet, and I'm bored.

Paint4Life: Don't you have any work to do?

WolfPrince: It's only the first f-ing day!

GreatDog: mangy fleabag!

WolfPrince: smelly mutt!

Paint4Life: Not again!

Spdzr: Haven't picked 1 yet – 2 lzy.

GrtMiko: Obviously.

JigsawPuzzle: Hello?

MonkMan: Hey! S1 new!

JigsawPuzzle: I go to Tama U. My major's in philosophy. Let the jokes fly.

MonkMan: lol

Spdzr: Hey, kid

JigsawPuzzle: Hey, shut up! Get off his comp!

Spdzr: No.

Paint4Life: lol

JigsawPuzzle: I should get all philosophical on your ass for that, Spdzr. Or…I could say your real name!

Spdzr: NO

GrtMiko: ROTFL

Paint4Life: ditto

MonkMan: You 2 know each other, I take it?

JigsawPuzzle: Yeah. Cousin of mine.

GrtMiko: Hey, where'd GreatDog and WolfPrince go?

MonkMan: GD had class – WP must've got thrown off

Kitsune1: Hey! I'm on! Finally!

GrtMiko: Here we go again…

* * *

"I wonder who these people are?" Tori wondered, logging off and leaving the group chatting. Sighing, she shoved her books in her bag. "Now time for class. I was crazy to pick the first class of the day."

Striding down the hallway, she banged on Renkotsu's bedroom door. "Hey, Naraku, get off his comp!"

"I did," he admitted, swinging it open.

"I thought you were gonna meet me on campus. What made you show up this morning?" Tori asked, following her cousin as he shuffled down toward the kitchen.

"I got worried," he mumbled, his head in the refrigerator. Tori shook her in exasperation, and headed out the door.

* * *

"Morning," Inuyasha greeted her absently, as she fell into step next him. "Are you going to Urasuai's class too?"

"Yeah. I'm Tori Baird," she introduced herself shyly.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho," he stuck his hand out, and gave hers a hearty pump.

"Oh, were you on the instant chat room for Tama U's students earlier?" Tori asked suddenly. He nodded.

"Yup. I'm GreatDog."

"JigsawPuzzle," she told him, "My cousin Naraku's Spdzr."

"My girlfriend Kagome's GrtMiko, and her brother Koga is WolfPrince," Inuyasha said, "I won't tell you anyone else, though."

"Dang," Tori shook her head, and then blinked. "Wait – I'm gonna guess that PrincessYoukai is your little sister, Rin. Am I right?"

"Good guess," he chuckled, and held the classroom door open. "Wanna come meet some of my friends after class?"

"Uh…I've got work to do," Tori shook her head, freezing up at the thought of meeting a lot of strangers at once.

"Too bad," Inuyasha shrugged.

* * *

"So, you met Tori?" Hiten asked in surprise, after a class he shared with Inuyasha.

"Yeah. She seemed a little stand-offish, if ya know what I mean," he said, and Hiten shrugged.

"She's really shy."

"Hey, Yasha!" Jakotsu called, running across the lawn. He was met with yells from teachers to stay off the grass.

"What's up, Jak?" the silver-haired teen asked.

"Hey, you said you were trying to get Sesshomaru to get a girlfriend, right?" Jak panted excitedly.

"Yeah…"

"And Tori's got it bad for Bankotsu, but he has no clue," Jak continued. "So why don't we try to set the two of them up?"

"Tori and _Sesshomaru_?" Hiten gasped, as Inuyasha swallowed his gum in surprise.

"Why not?" Jakotsu challenged.

"I just can't picture him going for her – no offense," Inuyasha added quickly.

"Who not going for who?" Kagome asked, coming up behind her boyfriend.

"Sesshomaru going for Tori," Jakotsu said, before either of his friends could interject.

"Who's Tori?"

"One of my friends," Hiten explained, and glared at Jakotsu, "But it's no big deal. Jak's just delusional."

"I'll say," Inuyasha said, continuing to choke as the gum made its way down his esophagus, "I gotta head home to take a nap before my next class. Catch you guys later!"

"And mine starts in a few minutes," Kagome realized, and ran off.

"Jak, you've had some delusions before, but this is the best one yet," Hiten shook his head, while his mind raced over the possibilities.

* * *

JigsawPuzzle: Hey, anyone out there?

JigsawPuzzle: Silence is golden, but this is stupid!

LordYoukai: Hello.

JigsawPuzzle: Oh, it's you! Hey!

LordYoukai: What are you making all this racket for?

JigsawPuzzle: It's not a racket. You can't hear it.

LordYoukai: A mere technicality. It's not even lunchtime – don't you have any classes?

JigsawPuzzle: Don't you?

LordYoukai: Touché.

JigsawPuzzle: I've got one in an hour.

LordYoukai: An hour well-wasted, I suppose.

JigsawPuzzle: If you're gonna be a jackass, I'm gonna log off and read a book instead.

LordYoukai: Empty threats.

BoS: the party has arrived

LordYoukai: Note the lack of enthusiasm in even _his_ voice.

JigsawPuzzle: And note the amount of sarcasm in yours!

WeatherGod: Chill out, people…

JigsawPuzzle: Oh, hey! Is NoCanDo comin' on?

BoS: i dunno

WeatherGod: He's at class, so my guess is no.

JigsawPuzzle: A simple "no" would have sufficed, WG.

LordYoukai: You know each other?

JigsawPuzzle: Is it obvious?

LordYoukai: Only to those less thick than a brick wall.

BoS: i hope you don't think your identity's a secret, LY, 'cause everyone on campus knows who you are

JigsawPuzzle: Hey! I don't!

* * *

"_So she still hasn't figured it out?_" Sesshomaru thought in amusement, sitting at one of the library's computers. "_I wonder if I should tell her?_"

* * *

WeatherGod: No comment.

JigsawPuzzle: You guys are mean!

LordYoukai: And you are very immature.

JigsawPuzzle: SEE?

PrincessYoukai: Need some backup, Jigsaw?

LordYoukai: Get off.

JigsawPuzzle: Hey, those two names seem awfully similar…

LordYoukai: She is merely a girl obsessed with demons. Why must everything be such a big deal?

BoS: oooh, that was harsh, LY

LordYoukai: I care not.

WeatherGod: You ppl have problems. I'm gonna get something to eat. TTYL

BoS: hey! stay out of my stuff, WG!

PrincessYoukai: Im gssing their gon…

JigsawPuzzle: Yup. They're both logged off.

LordYoukai: Princess, log off immediately or I will find you and strangle you.

PrincessYoukai: Naste! Fin, I got work to do aneway.

JigsawPuzzle: Are you sure you don't know her?

LordYoukai: ………

JigsawPuzzle: Fine. If you're gonna be like that, I'm off.

LordYoukai: Very well. Before you leave, however, when is your next class?

JigsawPuzzle: Um…at three, in an hour.

LordYoukai: Which one?

JigsawPuzzle: Myoga's class.

LordYoukai: Meet me in front of the fountain at a quarter to three. I shall be holding my book for class, _The Odyssey_, and be wearing a dark-red shirt and a gray jacket.

JigsawPuzzle: …All right. I'll wear an aquamarine shirt andtan jeans. TTYL.

LordYoukai: Indeed. Till then.

* * *

"I wonder how she'll react?" Sesshomaru wondered, and was surprised to realize that he was actually concerned about what she would think of him.

* * *

"Well, this should be interesting," Tori thought, and went to her dresser to change. "Hey, Naraku!" she yelled through the wall.

"What?"

"I'm going to meet one of my IM buddies before class, okay?" she called, "I'll pick something up after class for dinner."

"Fine with me!"

Done yelling and changing, Tori plopped down in her chair, and began her work.

* * *

"This is perfect!" Jakotsu said excitedly over the phone to Hiten, "Now they're gonna meet in person!"

"I hope your dumb idea works," Hiten replied. The two had logged off, but had remained watching the conversation. "Dya think Bankotsu'll even care?"

"I dunno," Jakotsu shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. Hey, I got to study."

"Me too," Hiten nodded, and hung up.

* * *

Just for future reference, here are their IM names: 

Koga WolfPrince (duh)  
GrtMiko Kagome (ditto)  
Spdzr Naraku (ditto)  
WeatherGod Hiten  
BoS Jakotsu (for Band of Seven, get it?)  
NoCanDo Bankotsu  
Kitsune1 Shippo  
KidB Souta  
MonkMan Miroku (duh)  
LordYoukai Sesshomaru (but you already knew that)  
JigsawPuzzle Tori (ditto)  
GreatDog Inuyasha (ditto)  
PrincessYoukai Rin (ditto)  
Paint4Life Sango (I decided to make her an artist in this fic)  
DeathByScythe Kohaku

Most of 'em aren't very creative, and I apologize if I'm using a name someone else is already using - it's not purposeful. But...I'll say that I own these names, just to be sure. So if you use them after reading this story, please credit me for them.


	3. Stalker on the Prowl

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

"En Famille" by KawaiiChica helped inspire this new development. You'll see what I mean. SesshomaruXOC coming very soon. Don't forget to tell me who you think she should end up with - reviewers decide their fate...Will it be Sesshomaru, Bankotsu - or someone else entirely? Tell me your opinions, people!

Please review if you read. Ideas, suggestions, and vote on couple is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Tugging her jacket closer around her as protection from the wind, Tori stood impatiently in front of the statue at twenty to three.

"I wonder where he is?" she wondered, and checked her watch. "Well, I'm early, after all. Guess I'll just have to wait some more."

Looking around, she huffed as fifteen-to-three came and went. As the first warning bell went off for her class, she muttered a curse and ran down the hall, royally pissed at whoever LordYoukai was.

* * *

"_Damn_," Sesshomaru thought calmly, glancing at the clock, "_I missed the appointment with Tori. Ah, well, it's not as if I wanted to meet her that badly._"

He shook his head as a little voice inside him labeled him a liar, and threw his book at the first target in sight – Inuyasha.

"What the fuck?" he demanded, throwing it back. Sesshomaru caught it effortlessly. Without a second glance at his brother, he returned to his studies.

* * *

Tori sighed loudly as she studied her books, earning glares from several students.

"Oops," she grinned softly, and bent her head back over the page.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah?" Tori looked up, and found herself confronted by one of Hiten's friends – Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kagome.

"I have to get up higher, and I need the stool," she pointed out, and laughed good-naturedly as Tori jumped off the stool.

"Sorry, it's a habit," she explained quietly, as Kagome climbed up.

"Oh, it's no problem," Kagome replied cheerfully, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Have I seen you before?"

"I think so – I'm a friend of Hiten's," Tori began, and then stopped as several other students began hissing for them to be quiet.

"I just need to check this out. Wanna meet me outside?" Kagome asked, "Or were you studying?"

"Nah, can't concentrate," Tori shook her head, "Lemme just grab my books."

"Kay!" Kagome nodded happily, and skipped toward the counter.

* * *

"So, you were saying?" Kagome asked, once the two girls were outside. Kagome's blue-black hair and light-blue eyes were the exact copy of her older brother Koga's.

"I'm Tori Baird," Tori finished, and shook her hand while laughing, "That's the first time I had to leave the library for making too much noise!"

"Believe me, with three brothers, I'm used to it," Kagome told her, shaking her head, "Wanna go to that café near campus? I hear they're pretty good, and it'll be a lot warmer than out here."

"Why not?" Tori agreed, slightly surprised at herself. Kagome's natural charm and friendliness, however, had quickly made it past Tori's shyness.

"Ahh…" Kagome sighed, relaxing in the chair, "Much better."

"So, you're GrtMiko?" Tori checked, and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah – I love reading about the priestesses of the Warring States Era," Kagome told her, "How'd you guess?"

"Because of your history books," she pointed out, "I remembered that GrtMiko was going to major in history."

"And you're philosophy, right?" Kagome remembered, grinning, "Well, my brother Koga's WolfPrince, Souta is KidB, and Shippo is Kitsune1."

"Cool," Tori nodded, "Now I know who almost everyone is."

"Who doncha know?" Kagome asked.

"MonkMan and Paint4Life," Tori told her, and Kagome giggled.

"I'll introduce you to the – hey, there they are!" she realized, and waved to her two friends, "Hey, Sango! Miroku!"

"Hello, Kagome," Miroku greeted her, and then turned his perverted attentions to Tori. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"I'm Tori Baird," she said, as Sango glared at her boyfriend, and promptly sat next to Kagome. Miroku took a spot between Sango and Tori – a dangerous one, to be sure, due to his unfortunate habits.

"Please to meet you," Sango smiled, "I'm Sango DeCruz, and this is Miroku Bouzu."

"She was just asking who Paint4Life and MonkMan were," Kagome told them, "She's JigsawPuzzle on the college IM chat."

"I'm Paint4Life," Sango admitted, "I'm an artist. And Miroku's MonkMan, due to his major."

"Guilty," he raised his hand. Lowering it, his hand somehow found it's way to Tori's…

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled, as Tori jumped a foot in the air.

"Miroku…" Sango gritted her teeth, and backhanded her boyfriend viciously, "Cut that out!"

"My apologies, Tori," he laughed weakly, rubbing his now-ringing head. "My hand is cursed, you see, with…"

"Oh, save it," Kagome interrupted him, and turned Tori, "Sorry 'bout that. Miroku's a little perverted."

"It's okay," Tori shrugged, moving her chair further away from him, "It's not like it's the first time I've been groped by a guy. Granted, they're usually single or old men, though."

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I was going to meet someone on TUIM, but other than that…"

"We're going over the Taisho's with Jak, Hiten, and Bankotsu," Sango said, "Do you want to come with us?"

"Inuyasha said that he met you, and Jakotsu and Hiten have spoken of you often," Miroku added, "I'm sure they'd be glad to see you."

"Well, I'd have to ask my cousin, but sure, I'll go," Tori nodded, suddenly grinning confidently, "I haven't been anywhere for months."

"Where do you live?" Kagome asked, "We can pick you up, unless you know where the Taisho's live."

"I don't," Tori shook her head, and wrote her address on a napkin. "Is Sesshomaru going to be there?"

"Have you met him?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Tori nodded, but left it at that. "He came across as an arrogant asshole, to be honest. At least Inuyasha is down-to-earth – sorta, no offense." She blinked in surprise as Miroku burst out laughing.

"None taken," Kagome assured her, before Miroku cut her off.

"Sesshomaru came across that way because that's what he _is_," he gasped between fits of laughter, and winced as Sango elbowed. "It's just that girls are usually falling over his feet, and the guys loathe him. Either way, I haven't heard anyone describe him like _that_ except Inuyasha."

"Good point," Sango said thoughtfully, as Tori shrugged helplessly.

"We'll pick you up at eight," Kagome said, bringing the conversation back to normality, "Here's my cell number, in case something comes up. Is that okay?"

"Sure thing," Tori nodded, "You just hand out your cell number to random strangers?"

"No, just the ones that seem nice," Kagome answered, and laughed at Tori's look that clearly said that Kagome was an idiot. "No, I don't. But Hiten and Jakotsu both know you well, so there's no harm, since we're all friends. In a roundabout, you're already our friend, in a way, right?"

"I guess," Tori agreed. Standing up, she stretched. "Sorry, but I'm gonna head home. I wanna hit the sack for a bit – early classes," she explained, and they nodded their understanding. "Luckily I don't have any night classes scheduled for today, so I'm free," she joked, and slung her bag over her shoulder, "I'll see you at eight, then. Bye, Kagome – Sango – Miroku!"

"She seems nice," he commented, as she left.

"Inuyasha was telling me about some crazy scheme Jakotsu has to set up Tori and Sesshomaru," Kagome told them, "He wants Sess to have a girlfriend, and Jakotsu wants her off a hopeless crush. Apparently, Hiten's trying to stay out of it, and Inuyasha's all for it."

"So _that's_ why you asked her to come," Sango realized, narrowing her eyes, "Kagome, you're a little sneak!"

"Hey!" she protested. "I asked her because she seems nice, and lonely! Jakotsu's plan just makes a nice bonus," she added thoughtfully, and her two friends cracked up.

* * *

"Hey, Naraku, I got invited to a party at the Taisho's tonight," Tori said, coming in the door.

"By who?" Naraku asked, "Not that it really matters, because you're an adult and there's no reason for you to ask me my opinion – or permission."

"Yeah, but if you call up Renkotsu…" she shivered, "I'd be dead, and you know it, you blackmailer. So, can I go?"

"Sure, why not?" he stood up, "Oh, something came for you in the mail."

"Really? Is it from Renkotsu?" Tori asked curiously, following him to the counter. A half-wall and counters divided the flat's main room into the kitchen, dining, and living rooms. Down a hall were the two bathrooms and bedrooms.

"I doubt it," he shook his head, "It's local."

"I don't recognize the handwriting," Tori thought, and began to unwrap the box. Digging through the packaging paper, she gasped in embarrassment as she found lacy lingerie, and an envelope.

"Nope, definitely not from Renkotsu," Naraku remarked dryly, as Tori opened the envelope, "Unless he's gone psycho, which I doubt it. He's too boring to."

"It's not funny, Naraku," Tori whispered, "Look at these."

He whistled in shock as she showed the several pictures enclosed in the envelope. One displayed Tori sleeping her room, another studying, yet another on her computer – and a final one, which Naraku put face-down quickly.

"Any note?"

"No," she shook her head slowly, "Naraku…my window overlooks the park, and we're on the sixth floor. How the hell did he get a straight view into my room? And bathroom!"

"Calm down," he said, beginning to pace, "Panicking isn't going to help. First, we're going to call the police." He suddenly glanced up at the clock, "What time is that party?"

"In thirty," Tori replied, "Why?"

"I'm going with you," he decided, scooping the pictures and lingerie into the box, and closed it. "I'll call the police while you get ready. We'll go – and if you see anyone you've never seen before, I'll talk to Sesshomaru about it."

"Why him?" she asked in surprise.

"Because he and Inuyasha are particular about who they let in their house," Naraku informed her, "Trust me, I know. If neither of them know someone, then that person isn't supposed to be there."

"So you think whoever it is might show up?" she asked, shivering slightly.

"Maybe," he nodded grimly, "Now, go change while I call up. Are you getting picked up?"

"Yeah – Kagome Higurashi and her friends," Tori told him, and he nodded again.

"All right."

* * *

Pulling her shades tightly shut, Tori ducked into her closet to dress, with the help of a flashlight. In the semi-dark, she managed to slip into low-heeled sandals, a short tan denim skirt, and a snug shirt that had lavender and green-blue hues swirling together.

Tripping into her desk, she brushed her hair loose, and pulled a strand from either side to the back of her head, keeping them back with a black clip.

"Ready?" Naraku asked, knocking on her door, "It's almost eight."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded, locking her window. Turning around, she shrugged. "Just in case."

"That's what the police said to do," he told her, "I already locked all the other windows, and I'll deadbolt the door before we leave."

"Sounds good," she nodded, and blinked as someone knocked on the door. "Oh, that must be Kagome and others," she realized, and ran to the door. To her surprise, a young man with long hair, who closely resembled Kagome, was there.

"Who're you?" Naraku demanded, taking Tori's elbow.

"Relax. I'm Kagome's brother, Koga," he assured them, "The others are waiting in the car, so let's hurry it up. You coming too?" he asked Naraku.

"Yes," he said shortly, and the cousins followed the nineteen year-old downstairs.

* * *

"Just going up and down those flights seems like pretty good exercise," Kagome commented, in a blue-black dress, as the three climbed into the Jeep.

"Yeah," Tori nodded breathlessly, "The elevator's broken."

"Really? I wonder if Hakkaku is working on it," Sango said thoughtfully, and then explained. "He's Ayame's older brother – you know who she is, right?" she checked, and they both nodded.

"Ready?" Koga asked, "Keep your seatbelts on until I stop the car to park, got me? Good, let's go."

"Keep 'em on because Koga drives like a maniac," Miroku whispered, causing Tori and Kagome to erupt in giggles.


	4. Parties and Fright

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I forgot to thank HahI'mBetterThanYou and lilxangelxsweetz for their reviews on Chap. 2 - Thanks, guys!

I'm sure everyone can guess what Sesshomaru's plan is by the end of the chapter. You get a brownie if you guess right in a reivew! Same goes for the stalker - if you guess right, you get a brownie AND credit in the story. Just review, and anyone who's right will make a cameo-appearence in the end of the story.

Please review if you read. Ideas, suggestions, and votes on couple is GREATLY appreciated! Pairing is decided by reviewers.

* * *

"This is the place," Naraku confirmed, as the group climbed the steps to the three-story house in the suburbs.

"Nice garden," Tori noticed, looking around at the shrubbery.

"Yeah, Mrs. Taisho is big on flowers and shrubs," Kagome told them.

"Where_ are_ the Taishos, anyway?" Miroku asked lazily, as Sango knocked on the door.

"I think they're in Germany on a business trip," Kagome thought, "Mr. Taisho has a company spanning over a large part of Asia, America, and Europe. They're gone a lot of the time, according to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

"Hey!" Inuyasha greeted them, and glanced at Tori and Naraku. "So you two came too? Good to see you again," he nodded, shaking their hands. Tori looked around cautiously, expecting a rowdy college party in full swing. To her inner surprise, music was on and beer was out, but the guests were well-behaved and eating the buffet.

"So, who else is here?" Miroku asked.

"Well, Bankotsu and Jak came with Hiten, and a few of Sesshomaru's fangirls showed up," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "And a couple other people I know. That's it."

"Speaking of Sess, where is he?" Kagome realized, looking around.

"Upstairs hiding in his room," Inuyasha told them, "He doesn't plan on coming down, either."

"Hey, Tori!" Hiten noticed, and the three guys came over, "What're you doing here?"

"Hey, Naraku," Jakotsu grinned at him, and Naraku grinned back before melting into the crowd.

"I met Kagome at the library earlier today, and then ran into Miroku and Sango," Tori said, flushing a bit at seeing Bankotsu, "She invited me, and Naraku tagged along as well. Koga drove."

"Like a nutcase, I'm sure," Bankotsu added, "Koga's not the perfect driver you'll ever find, but he hasn't gotten popped by the cops yet – surprisingly."

"Hey, I'm gonna go get something to drink," Jakotsu interrupted, and slipped past. Tori didn't notice him and Inuyasha sneaking up the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

"Hey, Sesshomaru, you comin' down?" Inuyasha asked, and his brother ignored him effortlessly. Rin had gone out with her several friends, and was spending the night over at a friend's house.

"Tori and Naraku just showed up," Jakotsu added, not-too-subtly.

"And I would care…why?"

"Well, I thought you got along with Naraku," Inuyasha prodded, "And we figured you'd want to meet his younger cousin, that's all."

"Well, I don't," Sesshomaru glared at them. "Now get – out." As the two rushed out before Sesshomaru could kill them, he stared at his computer. "_That would explain why she isn't on,_" he realized, and cringed. "_Well, I did blow off meeting her. Well, maybe I'll go after all – if I feel like it._"

* * *

"Naraku," Tori said, and tugged on his sleeve a bit later.

"Yeah?"

"That guy keeps watching me. I've never seen him before," she told him, and he cast a sharp glance over her shoulder. Relaxing, he grinned.

"Don't worry – that's Ayame's brother, Hakkaku. Hiten's a friend of his. He's probably trying to figure out who you are, that's all. Go say hi, and see for yourself," he reassured her, and cast the mohawk-haired twenty year-old out of his mind.

"Hey," Hakkaku greeted her, as Tori walked up to him. "I'm Hakkaku."

"Tori," she said, "Sango mentioned you work on elevators. Are you working on the one in my building?"

"Where is it?" he asked. After hearing the address, he shook his head. "Nope, never been to that place. But I know the area."

"Oh," Tori nodded, at ease again, "So, do you go to Tama U?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm on TUIM as well – I'm MechW."

"I'm JigsawPuzzle," she told him, "You can IM me whenever you want, you know."

"Same here, then," he nodded, and then looked past her, "Oh, Ayame's ready to go. I better get her home, or she'll throw a fit. Talk to you later!"

"Bye!" she waved, and then turned as Bankotsu appeared next to her.

"Having fun?" he asked, grinning. She nodded, and grinned back at him.

"Sure. How 'bout you?" she teased, "Having fun keeping out of the fangirls' way?"

"Very funny, smart-ass," he retorted.

"At least I'm not a dumb one," she shot back, following their years-old routine. "Hey, what time is it, anyway? I can't find a clock, and I forgot my watch."

"Uh…it's 'bout ten," he answered, "Why? Tired?"

"Not really," she shrugged, "Where'd Naraku go? I can't find him anywhere."

"Well, Kanna came as well, and the two of 'em left for a while," Bankotsu told her, and noticed her frown. "What's the matter? Was he your ride home?"

"Well, he's staying at the flat until Renkotsu comes back," she told him, "We were gonna catch a cab when we left – and he's got the money on him."

"How come you didn't drive?" he asked, "Thought you loved it."

"I didn't know where the Taishos lived, so Koga picked us up," she admitted.

"Well, I'd offer a ride, but the car just burnt out this morning," he sighed, "And anyway, Jak and I are spending the night with Hiten, who's staying here."

"What, a guy get-together?" she teased him, laughing. Shrugging, she sighed. "I'll find a ride – don't worry about it, Bank."

"I can take you home," a voice offered, Turning around, the pair was surprised to see Sesshomaru Taisho next to them, eyeing them.

"I don't want to be problem," she stammered, wanting to avoid the arrogant brother at all costs. She avoided looking up at him, which Bank quickly picked up.

"Well, we drove here in Hiten's car, so I'm sure he can give you a lift," he said, glaring at the intruder. Sesshomaru ignored him, and looked at Tori.

"Let me know when you're ready to leave, and be ready to give me directions," he ordered, and strode away.

"Arrogant asshole," she muttered, those two words quickly becoming her favorite expression for the older Taisho.

* * *

Jakotsu and Inuyasha watched the scene with smug expressions, and high-fived each other before Sesshomaru could see. Hiten shook his head, still convinced that their idea wouldn't work.

* * *

"Hiten was more than willing to give me a lift," she grumbled, climbing into the convertible.

"I had nothing better to do," he said shortly, and started the car. "Do you want the hood up?"

She looked at him, surprised that he was even asking her opinion. "No, thanks, I'm used to the wind," she shook her head, and buckled her seatbelt.

"I overheard you telling Hakkaku that you are JigsawPuzzle on TUIM," he said, as they pulled out into the street.

"Yeah, I am."

"I am LordYoukai," he informed her, "I apologize for missing our meeting – I lost track of time while studying."

"_You're_ LordYoukai?" she repeated, and flushed as she remembered how she had described Sesshomaru to her chat buddy.

"Are you disappointed to discover the LordYoukai is the 'arrogant asshole' that helped you?" he asked, smirking to himself at her discomfort.

"I'm sorry," she said finally, "I was just annoyed, that's all."

"I took no offense – I have been called worse," he told her, and frowned, "I'm glad to get out of the party. My idiot brother has decided that I am need in of a constant female companion."

"That sucks," she agreed, and sighed. "But at least the person you like doesn't treat you like a little sister – especially when you're the same age!"

Sesshomaru realized she was referring to Bankotsu, and said so.

"How'd you know?" she asked in amazement.

"Jakotsu has a big mouth, and Inuyasha an even bigger one," he replied, and she sighed.

"Oh, well. I wish I could meet a guy, and try to get Bankotsu jealous, but I hate meeting new people – especially guys," she admitted.

"_And I wish there was a way to get Inuyasha off my back,_" Sesshomaru thought, and began to form a plan in his head.

"Turn here," Tori said, breaking the silence. He complied, and they continued to drive.

* * *

"I will come up with you," he announced, as he parked the car.

"Excuse me?"

"No man should let a young woman walk into an apartment – no matter how well-locked – alone, not knowing what will be on the other side," he informed her, and followed her into the building.

"I guess," she shrugged, but was secretly relieved. They climbed the stairs, and Tori noticed enviously that Sesshomaru didn't even break a sweat on the steep steps.

* * *

"Is this it?" he asked, as she took out her keys.

"Yeah. I hope Naraku's here," she told him, unlocking the door. Walking in, she looked around while Sesshomaru strode down the hall, checking the rooms.

"You certainly keep a messy room," he commented, as she sighed.

"I guess he hasn't gotten back yet…what did you say?" she asked, his remark registering in her mind.

"I said, you certainly have a messy room. I previously believed that only people like my brother kept a room like that, I was proved wrong," he repeated, and noticed her face pale. "What's the matter?"

Tori ignored him, and rushed to the cabinets under the counters, where she and Naraku had locked the box her stalker had sent. She found the door unlocked, and the cabinet empty.

"Is everything all right?" Sesshomaru pressed, following her down the hall. Tori gasped when she saw her ransacked room, and rushed back out to the main room. Glancing around, she froze when she saw all the pictures.

They were all in their frames, and all in their proper place, but on closer inspection something was missing. All the pictures that showed Tori with one of her male friends, Renkotsu, or Naraku had been cut up, and showed her with a shadowed figure.

"Oh God…" she breathed, and Sesshomaru caught her elbow as she sank to the floor. Following her gaze, he frowned when he noticed that problem.

"I will call Naraku," he told her, and dialed the phone. Unfortunately, her cousin had turned his cell phone off, much to Sesshomaru's aggravation.

* * *

"He's not answering," he said, after leaving several messages threatening painful deaths if he didn't call back soon. Crouching next to her, he peered at her white face. "Are you all right?"

"Not…really," she replied faintly, and he pulled her up by her shoulder and guided her to a chair.

"Wait here," he said unnecessarily, and proceeded to check the windows. Coming back, his face was crestfallen. "All your windows are still locked, as was your door, obviously. Is there any other way to enter your flat?"

Tori shook head, still absorbing what had happened. She had received several calls where no one had said anything for a few months, and Renkotsu had decided – with disgust – that they had been crank calls. Other than that, there had no incidents to suggest she had a stalker until the package had arrived.

"What is your brother's number?" he asked, and she looked at him with fright apparent in her eyes.

"He's in Holland. Even if you got a hold of him, he wouldn't be able to come back for a while," she said, and buried her face in her hands. Sesshomaru joined her on the loveseat, and put his arm around her.

"I'll stay until Naraku arrives," he assured her calmly, and then reached for the phone. After calling his house and letting Inuyasha know he was staying later – which Sesshomaru didn't expect to hear the last of for a long time – he returned his attention to the stricken girl.

"Is there anyone else you'd like me to call?" he asked, as Kirara jumped into Tori's lap. She shook her head, absently stroking her cream-colored cat.

"No, no one else," she said, and looked at him again, "You don't have to stay, you know. You hardly know me – this isn't your problem."

"Of course it is," he replied, "For one thing, you are one of Inuyasha's friends, and – as much as I detest him – I have a certain duty to his friends. And for another thing, the last thing I'd do is leave you alone and have you discover the intruder is still here."

At this Tori paled, and Sesshomaru instantly regretted saying the last part.

"What did you look for, when you dug under the counter?" he asked quickly, trying to distract her. Tori told him hesitantly, and then stood up.

"Can you come with me?"

"Where?"

"I'm going to check the flat," she said determinedly, "And if he's still here, I'm gong to beat the crap out of him for this." Holding Kirara, she began to systematically search the flat, with Sesshomaru's aid.

* * *

"Are you sure we checked everywhere?" he asked, slightly out of breath from moving furniture.

"Yeah," she nodded, discouraged, "I used to play hide-and-seek all the time with Renkotsu, and I know every possible hiding spot in this place like the back of my hand."

"I suspected," he told her, having noticed how easily she had thought of hiding places.

"I'm going to change," she said suddenly, and looked at him, "Do you want to borrow a pair of my brother's pajamas? You're taller, but they should still fit, for the most part."

"No, I'll be fine," he shook his head. To her amazement, he began to follow her to her room.

"Uh…what do you think you're doing?" she demanded, and he smirked.

"We may have searched everywhere, but he could still return," he informed her, "I wasn't planning on leaving you alone, Tori."

"You're not going to watch me change!" she protested, and his smirk widened.

"I was going to close my eyes, never fear," he assured her, and her flush deepened, and she glared at him.

"I guess…but I'm gonna keep an eye on you!" she decided, "If you open them even a _slit_, you'll regret it."

"I highly doubt I would," he teased her calmly, enjoying the various emotions that crossed her face before she settled for embarrassed rage.

* * *

"Well, close 'em!" she ordered, both of them in her room. He obeyed her without comment, and tried to ignore the sounds of fabric moving over her skin as she quickly changed into flannel pants and a shirt.

"All right, you can look now," she told him, and he opened them. "Are you sure you don't want to borrow a pair?" she asked again, as they walked to the couch.

"No," he said firmly. Holding Kirara again, Tori slid onto the couch, and settled herself in-between the armrest and a pillow.

"You can go to sleep, if you're tired," he told her, "I slept the better part of the morning, so I have no need of sleep at this point."

"I'd rather not," she replied shyly.

"If you're afraid that I would take liberties, I assure, I would not," he said bluntly, and she averted her face from his gaze.

"I know," she shrugged, and curled up further. Within minutes, she was sleeping soundly, and had shifted into Sesshomaru's chest. Sighing, he wrapped an arm around her, and kept the other one on his lap.

* * *

Aw...and if anyone's wondering, TUIM is Tama Univeristy Instant Messanger. Since no one's given their opinion yet, I'm leaning toward SesshomaruXOC. Vote for him, Bankotsu, or anyone else that you'd like to see!


	5. The Dating Game

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

nikka; Sakura; HahaI'mBetterThanYou; lilxangelxsweetz: Thanks for the reviews! As it stands, Sesshomaru has one (uncertain) vote from nikka; Bankotsu has two (for sure) from Sakura and HahaI'mBetterThanYou; and lilxangelxsweetz just wants a triangle.

No one made any guesses about Sesshomaru's plan, so no one gets a brownie...and no one made a guess for the stalker, so same thing there. There's more clues in here as well, so look! And just make wild guesses - I'll leave a review in one of your stories to let you know if you're right. Brownie and cameo for whoever gets it right!

Keep reviewing, and telling me your couple! SesshomaruXOC, BankXOC, or...HitenXOC! Now there's another guy to choose from! I'm still deciding, but reviewers get it...

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and votes for couple are GREATLY appreciated.

* * *

"I just got your message, Sessho – what the hell?" Naraku demanded, bursting into the flat. To his chagrin, Sesshomaru woke up, and realized that Tori had moved onto his lap during the night.

"It's not what it looks like," he protested, as Tori woke up sleepily. She jumped a foot backward when she realized where she was, and that Naraku was there.

"Naraku – look at this," she said quickly, and shot a glare at Sesshomaru. He responded by smirking at her, having found it the easiest way to cause her to blush.

"This is crazy," Naraku said faintly, inspecting the pictures, "And the box?"

"Gone. And Sesshomaru said that all the windows were locked, and the door was too," Tori told him, "We turned the place upside down, but no one else was here. My room was ransacked, though. I haven't checked to see if anything's missing."

"I'll call the police. Maybe they can lift some fingerprints off the frames or pictures," Naraku hoped, striding over to the phone.

* * *

When he was done, he eyed Sesshomaru. "I guess I have to thank you for staying with Tori, Sesshomaru."

"I tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't," Tori added, "I'm kinda glad he didn't – it'd have been too creepy being here alone."

"Did you call Renkotsu?"

"No," she shook her head, "There's not really any point. He wouldn't be able to do anything anyway."

"I'll be going now," Sesshomaru decided, and walked to the door. Tori followed him, and Naraku prudently went into his room.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru," she said shyly, suddenly embarrassed, "You really didn't have to do this…"

"If you need anything else, don't worry about letting me know," he interrupted her, opening the door. "I suppose I'll see you again. Oh, next time we talk, I want to suggest something."

"Oh, all right," Tori blinked, and locked the door behind him.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Naraku demanded, finished changing.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed. "Geez, give me a break, Naraku! You were the one that ditched the party, and then turned your cell off," she reminded him, "Of course I wouldn't want to be alone here! Sesshomaru offered to stay – and once he made up his mind, he didn't change it."

"Obviously," Naraku muttered, but dropped the subject. "Does anyone else know?"

"No," she shook her head, "Naraku – I'd rather not tell them."

"Not even Hiten?" he asked in surprise, and she shook her head again.

"No. If I do, they'll never give me any peace," she reminded him, "I don't want all these people worrying about me. It'll drive me crazy before the stalker does."

"If that's what you want," he said reluctantly, and checked his watch. "I've got a class, When's yours?"

"In an hour," she told him, "I'll hang out on campus and get some work done for the day."

"All right," he nodded, "The police are going to come by in a while, when I'm going to be here, so change and we'll leave."

"Feed Kirara," she ordered, running into her room to change.

* * *

"Stay on campus," he ordered, before leaving for his class. Tori mock-saluted his back, and found a seat on a bench in the quad. She bent over her books, and remained that way for another forty minutes before she realized something.

"My watch is gone!" she exclaimed, upset. Her watch that she constantly wore, the one that Hiten had given her the previous year as a graduation present, had gone missing. Frowning, she tried to remember the last time she had it.

"I had it when I was with Kagome and the others…" she thought, "And then I took it off when to change…he took it when he got in!" she realized, drawing strange looks from passing students. Standing up, and fully pissed off, she shoved her books into her bag and stalked to her next class.

* * *

"It's gone," she explained over her cell phone to Naraku, who was back at the house, "I couldn't find it when I changed this morning. Go look for yourself – it's gone."

"So, that means that he defiantly doesn't want you to be associated with any other guys," he mused, and she rolled her eyes.

"I think the pictures kinda gave that away," she hissed.

"Yeah, but there are still things from Jakotsu and Bankotsu – not to mention myself and Renkotsu," Naraku argued, "It seems that Hiten's the one he's jealous of in particular. I'll let the police."

"Do you think Hiten's in danger?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but I'll let him know what's going on," he told her, "You have the same lunch period, right? Well, explain it better then. I'll call you up after the police leave, all right? If you think of anything else, let me know."

"Sure thing," she agreed, hanging up.

* * *

"So, what the hell's going on?" Hiten demanded, as they began to eat. Tori expanded on what Naraku had already told him, and he swore again.

"So, maybe you should stay at someone's house until this is over," she finished lamely, and he stared at her.

"You think he'll come after me?" he asked, and she nodded miserably.

"Well, Naraku does, at least," she said, "He's going to ask the cops about it, and let me know."

"This crazy," he muttered, and she flinched at seeing how angry he was.

"I'm sorry, Hiten," she began, but he cut her off.

"What the fuck are _you_ apologizing for?" he demanded, "It's this guy that I want to beat the living shit out of! I'm not mad at you, Tori – it's not your fault, so don't worry about it."

"I can't help it!" she protested, and he slung his arm around her.

"Hey, I can take care of myself," he reminded her, "And besides, I'd rather he come after me than you, all right? How 'bout I stay with you guys for a while? Sound good?"

"Sure," she nodded happily, and gave him a tight hug. At her touch, Hiten was aware of a tingling inside him, but he brushed it aside.

* * *

"Hey!" Rin waved to Souta, Shippo, and Kohaku in-between classes. Shippo, at fourteen was two years younger than the others.

"So, what's up?" Souta asked, his looks eerily similar to his other two siblings. Shippo had been adopted when he was five, and had orange hair and green eyes.

"Kagome mentioned something happening with Sesshomaru last night, but we didn't really catch it," Kohaku added, having slept over Souta's the night before.

"You'll never guess," Rin said excitedly.

"Yeah, so tell us!" Shippo said, the three boys becoming slightly annoyed at her.

"Sesshomaru spent the night with a girl!" she told them, "He drove her home, and called back up to tell Inuyasha that he was spending the night until her cousin came home."

"How'd you find out?" Souta asked.

"Inuyasha told me this morning, when he picked me up," Rin said, "Sesshomaru didn't come home until after we had left, 'cause he called Inu's cell and complained about the lack of breakfast foods."

"This is _Sesshomaru_ we're talking about, right?" Shippo checked, hitting his head. "You mean _Sesshomaru_, that mighty, arrogant bastard, actually spent the night at some girl's house? Oh, sorry," he added, when Kohaku elbowed him.

"No problem," Rin waved her hand, ignoring the fact that they were discussing her older, usually revered, brother, "I hear worse from Inuyasha. And yeah, we are."

* * *

JigsawPuzzle: Hey.

LordYoukai: Hello. How're you doing?

JigsawPuzzle: Hiten's taking a shower. He's staying with us for a while, because of the "incident". Hey, I have a question.

LordYoukai: Yes?

JigsawPuzzle: You and Inuyasha both have yellow-ish eyes and silver hair, but Rin has dark-brown hair and eyes. How come?

LordYoukai: Apparently, you've never seen our parents. Rin takes after our mother, while Inuyasha and myself resemble our father.

JigsawPuzzle: Oh. Just wondering. Oh, Hiten wants to get on for a sec.

LordYoukai: All right…

WeatherGod: Hey, LY. Just wanted to thank you for what you did for JP.

* * *

"_Oh, Kami…_" Sesshomaru winced as he thought of how many ways – mostly perverted ways – that phrase could be taken as.

* * *

LordYoukai: Care to expand on that? You do realize how that sounds, correct?

JigsawPuzzle: WG, that's gross!

LordYoukai: How are you still on?

WeatherGod: I'm on her brother's computer. Sorry – thanks for locking down the house for her last night. There, better?

LordYoukai: Immensely. Thank you.

JigsawPuzzle: Yeah, really. Hey, where's BoS and NoCanDo, anyway?

WeatherGod: Prob'ly still at GD's, or school, most likely.

JigsawPuzzle: Oh, yeah. Forgot.

WeatherGod: Lazy.

JigsawPuzzle: Am not! LY…!

LordYoukai: What do you expect me to do?

JigsawPuzzle: Nothing, apparently.

LordYoukai: If you count ripping his throat out "nothing".

WeatherGod: Hey! Cut it out! Hey, I'm starving…bye.

JigsawPuzzle: See ya, WG. Hey, LY, are you doing anything later?

LordYoukai: No. Why? I thought Spdzr and WG were going to keep you under lock and key.

JigsawPuzzle: Well, you're close. But you said you wanted to tell me something. How 'bout in fifteen minutes, at the fountain again?

LordYoukai: Agreed. I shall be there. Until then.

JigsawPuzzle: Bye!

* * *

"It's been a nice day lately, hasn't it?" Tori asked, as the pair strode around campus.

"I suppose," Sesshomaru replied.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" she mentioned, and checked the watch Naraku had lent her, "I've got class in fifteen, so…"

"It won't take long," he said, and sat down. She followed his example, and he began. "We both have our problems, correct? You with Bankotsu, and I with my brother."

"Right…and?" she prodded hesitantly.

"Don't take this the wrong way," he cautioned, "What if you and I pretended to be dating? It could possibly make Bankotsu jealous, and it would keep my brother and those crazy girls away from me."

"_What_?" Tori gaped at him.

"You heard me," he replied calmly, but inwardly winced. "_Pathetic, Sesshomaru. You're only asking her to date you to get Inuyasha off your back? What a ridiculous excuse. Worst I've ever heard._ Shut up!" he mentally ordered himself.

"_Sesshomaru – the hottest, most sought-after guy on campus – is only asking me out to deter his brother and fans?_" Tori asked herself, mind racing, "_How sad is that?_" Looking at him, she blinked. "Sure, why not? It sounds like it'll help us both."

"I'm glad we can agree," he nodded, and stood up, "Well, I'll tell my brother, and it'll soon get around campus faster than if we had called everyone we knew."

"Well…how're we going to get people to believe us?" she asked, nervous about the sudden gleam in his eye.

"This way usually works best," he murmured, before kissing her full on the lips. Tori gasped, parting her lips, but Sesshomaru quickly backed off. Oblivious to the many stares cast their way, he simply strode off, leaving Tori standing there.

She jumped in surprise as the bell rang, and dashed off to her class.

* * *

"You're _what_?" Inuyasha demanded shrilly, "What do you mean, you've got a girlfriend? What happened to 'I don't want to be bothered'?"

"I thought you would shut up, if I finally got a girlfriend," Sesshomaru said, with traces of annoyance. Jakotsu and Hiten, arriving from class, watched with the scene with amusement.

"Well, yeah, but…" Inuyasha stammered, and then narrowed his eyes. "You're fucking with me, aren't ya? That's what it is!"

"I assure you, there's no joke," Sesshomaru said coldly, retreating to his room. "I shall come out when dinner's ready."

Jakotsu and Inuyasha promptly hive-fived each other again, and Hiten shook his head.

"I should be getting home," he said, "Tori'll be arriving, and Naraku's got a few night classes lined up for tonight, and he'll kill me if I leave her alone. Bankotsu's meeting us there."

"Oh, really?" Jakotsu grinned slyly, and turned to Inuyasha.

"You're more devious than me, Jak," he protested, "I mean, ask Kagome, or Sango…hell, _Miroku_ knows more than I do! Stop giving me that look! If I go in there, he'll kill me!"

"How many times has he threatened to kill you?" Jakotsu reminded him, as Hiten quietly backed away. "Come on, Inuyasha! This is perfect!"

* * *

"Hey, Hiten," Tori grinned, as Hiten and Bankotsu entered the flat. "Oh, hey, Bank. I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, I decided to," he shrugged nonchalantly, but Hiten knew for a fact that Bankotsu had heard about Tori and Sesshomaru's lip-lock earlier that evening.

"Well, at least I made plenty of food," she said, standing on tip-toe to reach the plates.

"I'll get it," Bankotsu offered, and leaned over her. He felt her tense underneath him, and felt his own body respond to her.

Hiten retreated to the guest room, where he was staying. For some reason he couldn't fathom, he wasn't as happy about Bankotsu showing interest in Tori as he thought he would have been. Shrugging the feelings off, he strode back into the room.

"Can you find the tea?" Tori asked him, scooping lasagna onto the plates, "You can have it hot or iced. But you know your way around the refrigerator well enough, I'm sure."

"Damn straight," Hiten replied, grinning at Bankotsu, who was surveying Tori with an unreadable look.

* * *

I wanted to put Rin and the other kids in here - they haven't been showing for a long time, so I tried to slide 'em on in. Remember...brownies and cameos for guesses! Only now I'm gonna give the sweet of your choice just for a guess! (winks) Come on...you're all sugar bunnies, I'm sure...


	6. A Storm Is Coming

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

lilxangelxsweetz and Wolfie: You guys get a brownie and a cameo appearence soon! Yea for you! lilxangelxsweetz: I couldn't send you a review because you didn't have any stories, so I mentioned you here instead. (winks) Wolfie: I left a hint in a review for you...

HahaI'mBetterThanYou; iluvWHR; yoko: Thanks for the reviews! So far, Bank's got five votes, and Sesshomaru has two. yoko: Yeah, I know there hasn't been much BankXOC lately (at all, really), but I'm trying to develop a relationship between Sesshomaru and Tori first. But I'm glad you want SesshomaruXOC.

Bankotsu'll come into big play very, very soon, trust me. If you want to know who the stalker is, read lilxangelxsweetz and Wolfie's reviews. I'm still giving out those cameo's to whoever guesses him...and the plot twist! The stalker is NOT going to be your usual obsessed psycopath...keep reading and reviewing! Whenever I get reviews, I feel warm and fuzzy and inspired inside...

If you want to take a crack at guessing the plot point, go ahead! I'll give everyone a hint later.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, votes on couples and guesses at stalker is always appreciated. If you've already voted on couple, you don't have to keep doing it. But guess the stalker however many times you want.

* * *

"So, when's Renkotsu supposed to come back?" Bankotsu asked, as they finished dinner.

"I dunno. Sometime this week, I guess," she shrugged, and then looked over her shoulder when someone knocked on the door. "Who's that? Naraku's not due back for a few hours – and besides, he's got keys."

"I'll get it," Bankotsu stood up, and Hiten winced in anticipation. Opening the door, he glared at the person.

"_Sesshomaru_?" Tori asked wonderingly.

"What the hell do you want?" Bankotsu said rudely, blocking his way into the flat.

"I came to check up on Tori," Sesshomaru replied calmly, sliding by Bankotsu easily.

"Well, Hiten and I are both here, so she's _fine_," Bankotsu growled, slamming the door shut. Tori sighed, and exchanged a glance with Hiten, who stepped in.

"Cool off, Bankotsu. Help me clean up the table. And don't break anything again, or Renkotsu'll have your head," he warned to his cousin, and the two retreated further away, and Sesshomaru strode up to Tori.

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru," she said nervously, casting a glance at Bankotsu, who was gritting his teeth in frustration.

"I assumed as much," he nodded, looking calmly at her, "I thought you want some company."

"I've got Bankotsu and Hiten here," she assured him, and then looked down at Kirara, who was wrapped around her legs. "And Kirara," she amended, "I'm fine, really. If I need anything, I'll call."

"All right," he inclined his head slightly, and to her surprise kissed her on the lips again. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes until they were blue slits, and Hiten frowned for reasons unknown to even himself.

* * *

"What'd that asshole want?" Bankotsu grumbled, as Hiten flicked channels. Tori relaxed in-between the two friends, arms crossed.

"Just to check up on me," she said.

"You've got Hiten and me here," he complained, "There wasn't any reason for him to show up."

"He didn't know you two were here," Tori reminded them, and Hiten slung his arm around again.

"Yeah, Bank, chill out," he said, shooting a sly grin at his cousin. Bankotsu cast a glare his way, and reached over Tori to get the remote.

"Gimmie the clicker," he ordered Hiten, who held it out of his reach. Tori leaned further back into the couch as Bankotsu leaned further, determined to get the remote.

"Not a chance, Bankotsu," Hiten retorted, smirking. "Whatsa matter – too short?"

"That's it!" Bankotsu yelled, tackling his cousin. Only a few inches taller than Tori, he was sensitive about his "short" height – especially now that the tall Sesshomaru was in the picture.

"Ow!" Tori pushed him backwards, as he fell onto her lap. Turning red, he scrambled to his feet, and grabbed Hiten's ankles.

"Hey! Bank – cut it out!" Hiten shouted, as his cousin dragged him by his ankles across the floor, much to Tori's amusement. "Not the hair, Bankotsu! Come on!"

"Give…me…the…remote," Bankotsu spit out, enunciating each word distinctly. Hiten tossed the remote to Tori, who caught it easily.

"Go get it," Hiten laughed, and Tori ran behind the counter. Bankotsu chased after her. Just as he tackled her, Naraku walked in.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" he demanded, "Is this going to be a regular scene, Tori?"

"Naraku!" she exclaimed, flushing and shoving Bankotsu none-too-gently off her. "We were just roughhousing. It was Bankotsu's fault," she added innocently.

"Bank, it's getting late, isn't it?" Naraku hinted, "Thanks for staying with the two of them. I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose."

"Sure thing," Bankotsu nodded, and turned to Tori. "Sorry 'bout that," he shrugged. She grinned back at him, and he impulsively kissed her cheek lightly. She gasped slightly as he strode out the door. Naraku watched them with amusement, and Hiten groaned.

"My legs…" he complained, hobbling to the couch. "I think Bank broke 'em!"

"There's lasagna in the oven," Tori told Naraku, laughing as she flopped onto the couch next to Hiten. "Quit complaining."

"I'll have you begging for mercy," he threatened her, a sly look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try," she challenged. Her eyes widened as Hiten pounced on her, and began ruthlessly tickling her.

* * *

"Admit it – say mercy!" he ordered, as tears streamed down her face from laughing.

"All right…all right…mercy!" she cried, gasping for breath. Hiten rolled off her, acutely aware of her body no longer near him. Tori, calming down, stood up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm going to get some work done, and then bed," she told the two others, "I've got a class soon, so…"

"Sure," Naraku nodded, "Oh, Renkotsu called me this afternoon, after you called me. He'll be back tomorrow."

"Cool," she grinned, and strode to her bedroom.

"Watch yourself, Hiten," Naraku warned him suddenly, as the teenager sat back down.

"What dya mean?"

"Bankotsu and Sesshomaru – for whatever reason – are gunning for Tori," he continued, "They both want her, and they're already ready to kill each other. I wouldn't provide them with another challenge, if I was you."

"That's the dumbest thing you've ever said, Naraku," Hiten retorted, turning slightly red.

* * *

"Renkotsu!" Tori cried, flying into his arms.

"Hey! What a greeting," he joked, hugging her back. Looking at Naraku, he shrugged. "Naraku told me what happened, Tori. Sorry I wasn't here."

"It's okay," she shrugged, "Naraku and the others were here, so it was fine. And Sesshomaru helped, too."

"The older Taisho brother?" Renkotsu repeated, raising an eyebrow. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Tori shrugged, and then grabbed her bag. "Well, I got class. See you later, Renkotsu!"

"So, where are they?" Renkotsu asked grimly, after Tori had slammed the door shut behind her.

"I put them here," Naraku told him, bringing out a box from behind the television. "It upset her too much to have them hanging around, you know?"

"I see," Renkotsu nodded thoughtfully, inspecting the pictures. "Do you notice this?" he pointed out something to Naraku, who shook his head.

"What?"

"The ones that Hiten was cut out of – they edges are much more ragged, much less precise," Renkotsu told him, "This fits in with what you and Tori thought of. This guy seems to be mostly threatened by Hiten."

"It was before she was dating Sesshomaru, though," Naraku added, "So now he could see Hiten merely as another obstacle, and Sesshomaru – and even Bankotsu – as the main targets."

"Perhaps," Renkotsu thought, unconvinced.

* * *

"_Boring…"_ Tori thought, sitting through another session of Myoga's history class. Looking out the window, she noticed Hakkaku standing around. She waved slightly to him, and he grinned back, waving. As the bell rang, she rushed out to meet him.

"Hey, Tori," he greeted her.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I've got a class around here," he told her, and eyed her. "Where's Hiten?"

"Still in class – and then another one," she shrugged, "I've got a break in-between today. Wanna go for some coffee? I'm freezing."

"Sounds great," he nodded, and put his hand on the small of her back as they walked off campus.

* * *

"Where'd you head off to?" Hiten asked, as she met him after their shared class.

"I went for coffee with Hakkaku," she told him, and he relaxed.

"Oh, Mohawk-head," he grinned, "He's a good guy. Well, I'm starving – and cold. How 'bout we go back for some more coffee and food?"

"Sure," Tori agreed, and pulled her jacket closer as the pair rushed down the street to get out of the weather.

* * *

"Hm," Renkotsu murmured, as he opened up an envelope addressed to Tori without a return address. His eyes narrowed when he saw what was in it – more pictures, this time of her on and off campus. Ones with Hiten showed him blacked out, or cut out.

"Where _is_ this asshole, damn it…" he muttered, and picked up the phone as it rang. "What?" he snapped, and his face cleared as his boss answered back. "Oh, my apologies, Mr. Taisho…"

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Kagome waved, as she and her two friends and brother came upon Hiten and Tori, who were lounging in a booth.

"Hey, Kagome," Tori grinned, and shoved Hiten closer to the wall, "You guys wanna sit with us?"

"Sure," Sango nodded, and guided Miroku into the booth – in-between her and the wall, across from Hiten.

"So, did you have a good time at the party?" Koga asked.

"We looked around for you to give you a ride, but you had already gone," Kagome added, "Jakotsu told us Sesshomaru drove you home – and then stayed."

Hiten balled his fists as Tori sighed.

"Yeah, I had a great time at the party," she admitted, "And yeah, Sesshomaru stayed until my cousin showed back up. Someone had broken in, so he didn't want to leave me alone. So he went through the flat with me, and then we sat until Naraku arrived."

"I _told_ you," Sango said, elbowing both Kagome and Miroku. Koga, next to Tori, cracked up at Hiten's expression.

"Bankotsu mentioned that you're staying with Naraku and Tori for a while," Miroku looked at Hiten, "What's up?"

"Bank's been out a lot, and Renkotsu needs my help with a few things," Hiten lied smoothly, and Tori masked a smile. "Where's Inuyasha, Kagome?"

"Rin called a few minutes before I left to let me that Inuyasha couldn't come," Kagome giggled, "Something to do with Sesshomaru in a rage, and Inuyasha's life in his hands while their parents are gone.'

"I'm surprised Sesshomaru hasn't murdered Inuyasha yet," Tori thought, and Koga, who was a sophomore like Sesshomaru, shrugged.

"He's come close, but that brotherly bond is still there, I suppose," he told her, "Besides, Taisho'd kill Sesshomaru if he killed Inuyasha. They're not full brothers, you know. Maybe that's why they've got so much rivalry going on."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked curiously, and Koga winced.

"Oops."

"Sesshomaru's mother died when he was young. Mrs. Taisho is Mr. Taisho's second wife, and Inuyasha and Rin's mother," Kagome explained for Tori, "Sesshomaru has a lot of bitterness towards his father because of it."

"I didn't know that," Tori shifted uncomfortably, and Hiten nudged her.

"We better get going. Renkotsu's probably waiting for us, and I'm swamped with work," he said, and Tori winced.

"Yeah, me too. See you guys on TUIM later, 'kay?"

"Sounds good," Kagome agreed, and the others nodded as well.

"See ya later!" Tori called, as she and Hiten strode out into the weather.

* * *

"Looks like snow," Hiten commented, as they looked at the gray-clouded sky, "I wonder if we're gonna get a lot or not."

"I dunno," Tori shrugged, "I haven't checked the weather for a while. I'll look it up on the net when we get home, I guess."

"Sounds good," he nodded, "I gotta head home tomorrow evening. My uncle's stopping by for a day or two while he's passing through, and I gotta be there."

"Sure," Tori looped her arm through his, "I don't mind. Tomorrow's a weekend, anyway – no classes, remember?"

They remained quiet, and Tori wondered how Hiten handled having his parents dead, and his brother gone for several years.

* * *

"I didn't know you worked for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's dad," Tori said thoughtfully that night. Hiten was shoveling food in his mouth as he desperately tried to catch up, and Renkotsu was reading the paper. Luckily, Tori didn't have quiet as much work as Hiten had – and she had two days to work on it, besides.

"Yes," Renkotsu nodded, "And apparently, the business manager enjoyed my company so much that he said he's only going to take the merger deal if I'm the one that precedes the agreement."

"Sounds like someone's up for a promotion," Tori teased, nudging her brother. "So, when do you have to leave this time?"

"Early tomorrow morning," he told her, and glanced at Hiten. "I hate to leave you both – especially when you're going to be home alone – but this is exceedingly important for both companies."

"I understand," Tori nodded happily, still unaware of the new pictures that had been sent. "If I need anything, Bankotsu and Jak'll be here, as well as Sesshomaru, Hiten, and Naraku, remember? It's not like I'll be stranded, Renkotsu. Besides, I can use some quiet to get my work done."

Kirara jumped into her lap, purring like mad. Tori began to stroke under her chin, causing Kirara's split-tail to wave like crazy, and the cat snuggled into her stomach.

"I know," Renkotsu nodded, and Hiten looked up.

"I'll keep my cell on at all times – the others will too, if ya want," he offered, "None of us'll mind, Renkotsu."

"I see," he stood up, "Now that's settled, I'll begin to pack. My flight leaves at five in the morning."

"Wow," Tori blinked, "That _is_ early. Hey, what's in the fireplace?" Hiten looked at it, and the two saw curling paper inside the flames.

"Nothing but some junk mail I received," Renkotsu answered smoothly, having refrained from telling Hiten either.

"Good night, Renkotsu," Tori waved teasingly, as her brother disappeared into his room. Looking at Hiten, she sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"I guess I'm just gonna be lonely tomorrow," she laughed weakly, "I've gotten used to having you guys always around, that's all."

"Hey, I'm a phone call away," he reminded her, and went back to writing a paper. She sighed again, and cradled Kirara in her arms as she stood up.

"I'm going to bed, Hiten," she told him, and kissed his cheek, "Good night."

"Uh…sure, good night," he said, startled out of his composure.


	7. Frozen Dignity

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I'm on a roll! Be warned, there's a lemon in my next chapter. Please tell me if you think I should bump the rating up again - I don't want to be banned or have the story deleted.

lilxangelxsweetz and Wolfie: First cameo! I'll try to get you an a couple more, 'kay?

Please review if you read. Ideas, comments, suggestions, votes on couples, and guesses about stalker is always welcome.

* * *

"I didn't mean for you to wake so early," Renkotsu looked at the two teenagers, as they stood yawning in the main room. 

"Nah," Hiten shook his head, trying to clear it. "I gotta get home early anyway, before Uncle Ginta gets there and eats everything in sight, and the storm hits."

"And I didn't want to keep sleeping after the two of you were gone," Tori added, and hugged her brother. "I'll miss you, Renkotsu. Come back soon, please."

"Of course," he nodded, opening the door. "I'll call when I arrive, all right? Be careful, Tori."

"Duh," she grinned, and locked the door behind him. Looking at Hiten, she shrugged. "So? What do you want for breakfast?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, and looked out at the dark sky. "You can't even see the moon or stars, it's so cloudy out. I'm thinking the sooner I leave, the better. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Tori shook her head, "I don't want you to get stuck in the storm. We're supposed to get a load of snow – the weathercasters aren't sure how much yet."

"Hm," Hiten looked around nervously, "I really don't want to leave you alone right now, Tori. I'm inclined to leave a message for Uncle Ginta and tell him to just not wait for me."

"You only see him a few times a year," she prodded him, "I'll be fine, okay? Please, don't stay just because of me. I don't mind, really. If you're gonna beat the storm, though, you better hurry."

"All right," he said reluctantly, and headed back to his room to get dressed.

"Call me if anything happens, even if you don't think it's important," he ordered her, as he got ready to leave. "And call me tonight, just to be safe."

"Yes, dad," she nodded, grinning teasingly. "Calm down, Hiten. Worry about yourself some, okay? And be careful driving."

"You have enough food and stuff, right?" he continued, as she tried to get him out the door.

"Yes, Hiten," she nodded, "Renkotsu stocked up this morning, apparently. I checked. Please, I don't want you caught in a storm, all right? Be safe."

"Same to you," he inclined his head in defeat, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he rushed out the door. Rubbing her cheek in wonderment, she double-locked the door, and picked up Kirara.

"Looks like it's just you, me, and the computer," Tori kidded, but looked around anxiously.

* * *

"That's quite a storm," Inuyasha noticed, as they looked out the windows. "Looks like a white-out. Hope no one's stuck driving in this shit." 

"Watch your mouth," Sesshomaru cautioned him, as Rin giggled.

"I hear much worse that _that_, Sess," she reminded him, and went back to her book. Inuyasha turned to the refrigerator, and took out another pack of ramen.

"Anyone want some?"

"I fail to see how you can eat that disgusting stuff," Sesshomaru sniffed, and retreated back to his bedroom. To his surprise, Tori had logged on.

* * *

LordYoukai: Hello. 

JigsawPuzzle: Hey! I'm glad someone's on – I'm lonely.

LordYoukai: Ah, yes, NoCanDo informed me last night.

JigsawPuzzle: So, watchin' the snow?

LordYoukai: Indeed. There's quite a lot of it.

JigsawPuzzle: I just checked – we're supposed to get several feet. Hey, hold on, the phone's ringing. Just a sec.

LordYoukai: All right.

* * *

"Hello?" Tori picked up the phone. "Oh, hey, Hakkaku! No, Hiten went back home earlier this morning to meet his uncle there. I hope he got home before the storm kicked in…No, I'm fine, thanks. I've got plenty of stuff…Thanks for calling – oh, I've got a beep. Talk to ya later, Hakkaku." 

Switching over from call-waiting, Tori answered the other line. "Renkotsu? Where are you…Austria? What the heck…it's storming there, too? Oh, you're stuck? Well, it's storming a lot here…Yeah, I'm good. Call me before you get back in the air, 'kay? 'Kay, bye. Love ya too, bro."

Hanging it up, Tori grabbed the portable extension as she returned to her laptop.

* * *

JigsawPuzzle: Sorry 'bout that. Bro called to check up – he's stuck in the airport at Austria, thanks to the storm. 

GreatDog: that suxs

LordYoukai: What are you doing on here?

GreatDog: I'm done eating, LY, and now I've moved on to being bored. Is GM on here?

JigsawPuzzle: Nope, not that I can see. You can stay and chat with us, though.

LordYoukai: Shut up.

GreatDog: that's no way to talk to a lady, LY

LordYoukai: We're not being verbal.

JigsawPuzzle: If you guys are just gonna bicker, I'll get off. I've got work to do, you know.

LordYoukai: Fine.

lilxangelxsweetz: hey whats up? so bored...

JigsawPuzzle: Oh, are you new?

lilxangelxsweetz: yeah...ive got a storm too...hope i dont lose power...

LordYoukai: As do I.

JigsawPuzzle: Same here.

GreatDog: sorry JP. so, watchin' the storm too?

JigsawPuzzle: What else? They're saying this is the biggest storm to hit us in decades. Pretty neat, huh?

LordYoukai: I suppose.

JigsawPuzzle: Gotta love that enthusiasm, right GD?

GreatDog: yeah, i know

LordYoukai: Bite me.

GreatDog: don't tempt me!

Wolfie: Ha! I threw her off...finally! She's been logging in and out all day...

GreatDog: Huh?

Wolfie: Oh, sorry, my friend's over - lilxangelxsweetz. Constantly on...

JigsawPuzzle: Oi. Don't you two ever stop fighting?

LordYoukai: When we're sleeping, perhaps.

JigsawPuzzle: What about eating?

LordYoukai: Nope.

GreatDog: nope

JigsawPuzzle: Hey, I just realize – I _have_ met your dad before, LY.

LordYoukai: Where?

JigsawPuzzle: My bro works for him. I went to a business party with him a year or two ago. I just remembered. Talk about coincidences.

GreatDog: there are no coincidences, only happy accidents

LordYoukai: You're quoting again. Stop it.

GreatDog: you ruin all my fun, ly

JigsawPuzzle: Wow, the storm's really picking up, guys. Uh-oh, the lights just fli

LordYoukai: Hello? Where'd you go?

GreatDog: she's gone; not logged on

LordYoukai: Tori? Tori, are you there? It's not funny!

* * *

"Sesshomaru, the wind just knocked out a couple power generators at the city's power source," Rin told him, peering over his shoulder. "Maybe Tori's section was affected as well." 

"You mean she's stuck alone, without power, during a storm with a stalker after her?" Sesshomaru demanded, getting up, "I'm going after her."

"No fucking way!" Inuyasha protested, jumping up from his computer, "Sesshomaru, you've only been to her house once! How the fuck are you gonna navigate in a white-out?"

"I'll manage," he said stubbornly, shoving his siblings aside. "Get away, or I'll lock you both in a closet until I leave."

"But, Sesshomaru…" Rin pleaded, "Please, Sesshomaru! It's a death trap!"

"No more so than Tori's situation," he muttered, and Inuyasha had to agree with him.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" Tori swore, as the power and heat suddenly shut down. Looking around in the dark, she quickly rebooted her laptop and shut it off, not wanting to waste battery. 

"Kirara?" she whispered, feeling the floor. To her relief, her cat jumped onto her shoulder, mewing.

"Damn it…" she continued to swear – an area she was quite talented in, thanks to her cousin and Hiten. Due to the storm, there wasn't even any light coming from outside – not that there would be, since at six in the morning, it was still semi-dark outside during normal circumstances.

Fumbling around in the kitchen, Tori soon found a flashlight and spare batteries for it. Turning it on, she shivered when she realized how creepy the flat looked in the dark.

"Damn, it's cold, isn't it, Kirara?" she asked rhetorically, going to her room. The flat quickly turned cold after the heat was gone, and Tori pulled on heavier jeans, thick socks with sneakers, and a green sweatshirt over a white turtleneck and thermal shirt.

Wrapping Kirara in a scarf – luckily, the tiny cat was more than willing to snuggle inside Tori's sweatshirt as well – Tori flopped onto the couch, turning on a battery-powered CD player/radio, trying to get a signal. To her bad luck, everything was completely out.

* * *

Almost thirty minutes later, she jumped almost a foot in the air when she heard a knocking on the door. 

"_It can't be Hiten or anyone else…"_ she thought, grabbing one of Renkotsu's golf clubs he had left around, and creeping to the door. Peering out the peephole, she gasped in surprise, and flung the door open.

"Sesshomaru?" she exclaimed, dragging him inside and locking the door again.

"Took…you long…enough," he stuttered, stomping his feet.

"What the hell're you doing here?" Tori demanded, leading him to the couch, "You could have frozen! Why'd you come?"

"I was…worried," Sesshomaru said, managing a bit of dignity even while his face was blue. Tori inspected him with a worried look.

"Take your coat off," she ordered, rubbing his hands in-between hers.

"Why?"

"Because you're almost frozen, idiot," she informed him, and stood back up. "Don't take this the wrong way, but…strip to your underwear, Sesshomaru. I'm gonna run a lukewarm bath, to get your nerves warmed back up. It can't be hot – if you go from freezing to hot immediately, it'll permanently damage your muscles. Just do it, please."

Sesshomaru eyed her suspiciously as she rushed to the bathroom, and then sighed when he heard water running. Realizing the wisdom of her words, he heaved another sighed, and gasped at the sudden pain in his chest.

* * *

Grimacing, he walked into the bathroom clad only in his boxers. To his slight surprise, Tori barely glanced at his beautifully-chiseled body, and instead took his hand. 

"In," she ordered, and helped him into the bathtub. Sitting on the rim, she continued rubbing his hands in-between hers. "I took several medical classes my last year of high school," she explained, "At the community college, just for the hell of it. Guess it's a good thing, huh?"

"Indeed," he nodded, relaxing into the water.

"Don't fall asleep," she automatically ordered, "So, why did you risk coming here?"

"You suddenly stopped writing," he told her, "You never do. And I knew you were alone…Hiten told me last night. And when Rin told me about the generators freezing, I was afraid that the stalker might take advantage of this…opportunity."

"I don't think even _he'd_ be crazy enough," Tori informed him, and giggled. "I just realized what this looks like."

"It took you long enough," he said wryly.

"But I'm glad you were insane enough to come," she continued, "I was getting really creeped out. Tell me when you've got feeling back anywhere, okay?"

"My hands are tingling," Sesshomaru said, sitting up a little straighter, and Tori rubbed harder.

"When they start to hurt, put them in the water," she said, and he nodded. After a few more seconds, he slid his hands from hers and immersed in the bathwater.

"Does everything else have feeling?" she asked, honestly worried. A thought crossed Sesshomaru's mind, and he smirked.

"Well, my feet are fine, but…"

"_Sesshomaru!_" she shrieked in surprise, guessing what he was insinuating, "I should have left you to freeze, you pervert. If you're feeling better, get out and I'll get you some spare clothes, all right?"

"Fine," he nodded. After she closed the bathroom door behind her, he stood up and dried off with a towel. Taking the clothes she offered through a barely-opened door, he dressed himself in layers of clothing, and met her in the hallway.

With the flashlight lighting up her face, Sesshomaru thought she looked unearthly.

"What?" she asked, perplexed at his odd look.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "Is there anything to eat?"

"I think," she nodded, "Stuff that doesn't have to be cooked, I hope you mean. Yeah, I think we've got plenty of that."

* * *

After raiding the cabinets and digging out some jerky, the pair sat on the couch with Kirara curled up on Tori's neck, in silence. 

"So…"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, as Tori trailed off.

"I hope Hiten and the others are okay as well," she frowned in the glow of the flashlight, "I mean, this is one hell of a storm."

"I wonder how long it's supposed to last," he said thoughtfully. To her surprise, he suddenly put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Body heat," he explained, "The best source of heat."

"I guess," she nodded, and relaxed her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru remained silent for several more minutes, before he listened to the little voice in his head again.

* * *

Sesshomaru's up to something...lemon ahead, people! 


	8. Body Heat

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Ok, I just bumped the rating up to M for the following lemon. There's one in Chap. 10 as well - yeah, I'm hauling ass to update for you people! I don't usually write lemons, so...and is a lemon WORSE or BETTER than a lime? I think a lime is worse, right?...well, whichever's better is in this chapter. Whatever's worse will be coming up.

This is longer than I expected, though...whew!

Another cameo by lilxangelxsweetz! She'll continue to pop up throughout the story. If Wolfie can give me his/her real name, or just a name period, I can fit him/her in as well! Unless they want to be called "Wolfie", which in that case is fine with me...

Please review if you read! Ideas, comments, and suggestions are welcome! If you haven't already, vote for pairing, and guess who the stalker is.

* * *

"Sesshomaru…?" Tori trailed off as his head suddenly lowered, and his lips pressed against hers hungrily. Ignoring the sounds she made in sudden protest, he continued his assault.

Kirara mewed, and jumped off Tori onto a footstool, and examined the suddenly-embracing teenagers with cat-like interest and condensation at the same time.

Tori's mind raced as his tongue pressed against her lips, but she refused to let him in. His tongue retreated, but his lips remained firmly in place. Her hands went from her sides to his back, unsure whether to fight or give in to her urges.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had no such internal battle. His right hand eagerly massaged the small of her back, while his left descended underneath her shirts. Trailing his fingertips up her side, he smirked as he felt her shiver in pleasure.

Tori shifted herself onto his lap. To her mind's inner horror, she realized her hands were roaming underneath his shirt as well, exploring his muscles.

Sesshomaru turned slightly, and lowered Tori to the couch, now lying on top of her. His hands slowly pulled her sweatshirt off, and were delighted to find that only two more layers to her. The turtleneck was the next article of clothing on the floor, and the thermal shirt was halfway up her torso.

Tori's body responded eagerly to Sesshomaru's ministrations, and she could feel it urging her mind on, pressing against Sesshomaru's body above her. Tori had never felt this way, not even with Bankotsu, and didn't know what to do.

Sesshomaru vaguely sensed her confusion, but ignored it as his urges continued to press him on. Only when she felt her bra being unclasped, and Kirara's mewing, did Tori come to her senses, and inwardly thanked her cat.

Gently sliding out from underneath Sesshomaru, their bodies both slightly sweaty, she picked up her discarded clothing with a trace of embarrassment.

Sesshomaru sat back up, slightly disgusted with himself for losing control of his urges like that. He fixed his own clothing, as Tori redressed while ignoring him calmly.

"I have to feed Kirara," she suddenly spoke up, holding her cat close to her breasts. Sesshomaru absently noticed that they were still heaving in anticipation, and felt his own desire for her still cooling.

"Of course," he nodded, turning to the radio to fiddle with it.

* * *

"_Good Kirara,"_ Tori thought, feeding the pet salmon as a well-deserved treat for snapping her out of it. Stroking her thick tail, Tori's mind continued to race as she tried to sort out her feelings. Her feelings for Bankotsu were still there, but clouded by a sudden desire for Sesshomaru, and the knowledge that he didn't look at her like a sister.

* * *

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Sesshomaru wondered, _"I've never been affected by a woman like that before. And I certainly never stopped, once I got started. What is _wrong_ with that girl?"_ He silently began arguing with the voice in his head again, and stopped as Tori suddenly sat down.

"Sesshomaru…"

"I apologize," he spoke up, "I didn't mean to do that. I lost my control, and I should not have."

"I did too," she admitted, "It's not completely your fault, Sesshomaru. I just…I don't know what came over me."

"It's still snowing," he noticed, steering the conversation to safer grounds, "And there was already three feet on the ground by the time I arrived."

"Well, it looks like it's about six feet or so, now," Tori thought, peering out her window to no avail, "I think the basement windows and first story is covered. We can go down and look, if you want."

"No, I'd rather not," Sesshomaru shook his head, and crossed his arms, "I just hope the power – or at least the damn heat – comes back on soon."

* * *

"Calm down, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu urged his older brother, who was driving him to distraction. "There's nothing you can do – at least not until the snow stops."

"Fuck the snow!"

"Physically impossible," Jakotsu replied calmly, stunning Bankotsu into silence. "Bank, listen to reason, all right? _No one_ can get through this stuff, unless he's the snow as well. For another, Tori's perfectly capable of handling herself, you know that."

"Yeah, I do," he muttered.

"I didn't realize you would get so worried," Jakotsu teased him, "I mean, you've always said she was like a sister. Or are you just jealous now that Sesshomaru's in the picture?"

"I'm not…jealous," Bankotsu gritted his teeth, well-aware that he was lying.

"Or maybe it took some competition for you to realize how you felt," Jakotsu continued relentlessly. "Admit it, I'm right, Bankotsu! Admit it…admit it…"

"Fine, fine, you're right! Just shut up!" Bankotsu slammed his door shut, and Jakotsu smirked to himself.

* * *

"Hungry?" Tori asked several hours later. They had barely even looked at each other since the incident.

"No, I'm fine," he shrugged, and glanced around, "When's this damn snow going to stop?"

"Soon, I wish," she grumbled, hugging her knees to her chest. "It's gotta be at least ten, by now. This is ridiculous!"

"I agree," Sesshomaru nodded, and glanced at her, "Are you cold again?'

"Yes," she nodded shortly, but didn't move. Sesshomaru stood up and sat closer to her on the couch. She edged away from him nervously, and he winced slightly.

"I won't do anything, I promise," he said contritely, "I'm just as cold, Tori. Body heat really _is_ the best way to warm up – you know that."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, and reluctantly shifted closer to him. She stiffened as he maneuvered her onto his lap, and turned so that his feet were on the couch. Leaning his back against the armrest, he pulled Tori down with him, her back against his chest.

"Much better…" he sighed quietly.

"So, you'll be all warm and toasty," Tori said, unable to keep from teasing him. "So, what do I do when I get cold?"

"I can lie on top of you, but I doubt you'd appreciate it as much," Sesshomaru replied sleepily, and Tori flushed. Admitting to herself that she actually _was_ warmer this way, she snuggled into the back of the couch, her head resting just underneath his chin.

Sesshomaru sighed again, doing his best to ignore the signals her body on top of his was sending him, and go to sleep. Soon enough, the two teenagers had fallen asleep, with Kirara positioned on top of Tori's hip.

* * *

"Finally! It stopped!" Bankotsu grinned, and jumped to his feet. It was almost eleven at night, and the two Shininintai boys had been unable to sleep.

"Bank, it's up to the second-story windows," Jakotsu told him, "There's no way to get out, at this rate."

"I'll climb out the fucking window," Bankotsu said determinedly, pulling his boots on, but Jakotsu held him back.

"At least wait until other people are out on the street. I'm sure it won't take long," he suggested, "Going out there, in the dark, right now, is a pretty ass-nine thing to do. Wait till morning, at least."

"Jakotsu…" Bankotsu trailed off, realizing the wisdom of his brother's words, but unable to keep from wishing he could go.

* * *

"Oh…it stopped…" Tori mumbled sleepily, as they woke up. She rolled off onto the floor, and Sesshomaru moved his hand off her hips, where it had moved to during the night. Looking at her watch, they realized it was only two in the morning.

"No heat, though," he shook his head to rid his mind of the fuzziness.

"Yeah, I could tell," she replied, rubbing her arms, "Now I'm _really_ hungry. Come on, we've got stuff around here somewhere."

"Food sounds wonderful right now," he agreed, and they made their way to the kitchen. After feeding Kirara, Tori found some bagels.

"Everything is still cold, at least," she grinned, waving cream cheese around. Due to the temperature in the flat – which the thermostat was now reading at -10 degrees – the food in the refrigerator and even the freezer was still chilled, if not still completely frozen.

"As we are," Sesshomaru nodded, taking the offered bagel with some reluctance, but too hungry to argue.

"Damn microwave's batteries won't work," Tori muttered, giving the appliance in question a smack, "Damn cheap thing."

"Do you have anything to burn?" Sesshomaru asked, remembering the fireplace. Tori shook her head regretfully.

"Not unless we burn books, and I'm not that desperate yet," she admitted, "We never use that thing except when Renkotsu's feeling particularly vicious toward junk mail."

"Too bad," he commented, sitting back down. Patting the space next him, he turned to her. "Come on – I'm freezing."

"C'mere, Kirara," Tori scooped up her cat and put her inside her sweatshirt before sitting back down, and curling next to Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sitting in the silent dark for several more hours, Tori blinked as her cell phone suddenly rang.

"The hell?" she leaped up and grabbed it desperately. "Hello? _Renkotsu_!…Yeah, I'm okay…cold, but…no, there's food. Sesshomaru came over, and…_Renkotsu_, stop that! Not funny…No, keep going…all right, call me when you get there."

Looking over at Sesshomaru, she shrugged. "Renkotsu's flight finally got going again. He's gonna call when he gets to Holland."

"I'm going to assume that the heat and lights are working again," Sesshomaru said, standing up and flicking the switch. Nothing happened.

"No heat, either," she sighed, and picked up the portable house phone. "Phone's still dead as well. I guess they fixed cell service in case of an emergency first. Lemme try calling Hiten."

Sesshomaru watched with some impatience as she dialed, and flopped back down next to him.

"Hiten? Did I wake you? No, I'm okay…did your uncle get there okay? Good…Kirara and I are doing okay…cold, but other than that…plenty of food, Hiten. Yeah, nothing else is working here either. Sesshomaru managed to get here, so I'm not alone…We should probably call the others and let 'em know we're okay…all right, talk to ya later."

After hanging up again, she leaned into Sesshomaru for warmth. "Everything is a no-go in the whole city, apparently. Hiten's gonna call Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Dya want to call Inuyasha and Rin?"

"They'll be fine."

Tori shrugged, and grabbed her laptop. Flipping it open, she quickly logged onto TUIM.

"You're logging onto a chat room?" he asked skeptically, "What's wrong with you?"

"Maybe someone else is here…" she thought, chewing her bottom lip. To her delight, MechW was online.

* * *

JigsawPuzzle: Thank gosh! Someone's here!

MechW: What luck. Hey, JP. You okay?

JigsawPuzzle: Yeah, as well as can be expected.

MechW: Need some company? I ended up stuck around the block from you.

* * *

At this, Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, but Tori didn't notice.

* * *

JigsawPuzzle: Well, LY is over here. He got stuck too. You can come over, though.

MechW: ……….Nah, I'm good. Just wondering. Well, I gtg.

JigsawPuzzle: I just wanted to see if anyone's on. At least if someone else comes on, they'll know at least two people are okay. Bye.

* * *

"What?" she asked in confusement, as Sesshomaru eyed her as she put her computer back.

"I'm glad you told Hakkaku that you were with me," he said simply.

"How'd you know MechW is Hakkaku?" she asked.

"Inuyasha's big mouth, remember?"

"Oh. So, why're you glad?" she persisted, and he sighed.

"Don't you find it odd that right before a big storm, he was just around the block from your flat? He lives on the other side of town, Tori."

She paled at the implications, and then shook her head.

"I don't think so, Sesshomaru. But whatever…now we just have to wait till morning, that's all," she sighed, snuggling into his arm again. He put it around her protectively, and sighed again.

* * *

"It's light out," Bankotsu announced, "I'm going, all right? Don't try to stop me, Jakotsu. You heard Hiten – Sesshomaru's with her! Who knows what that bastard tried to do!"

"Are you mad about him being there, or the fact that Tori might not mind if he tried anything?" Jakotsu needled, and dodged his brother's kick. "Don't shoot the messenger!" he protested, running in his room. "Fine, go out and freeze to death because you're jealous! Have fun!" he hollered through the door.

Bankotsu, ignoring him, pulled his boots back on. After layering up, he unstuck the third-story window and jumped out. Only slightly surprised at the short drop, he began the hike to Tori's flat.

* * *

"I think I should go," Sesshomaru said, with some reluctance, "It is light out, and they'll be worried about me."

"I though you didn't care," Tori teased him, more than a little sorry for him to go. He shot her a look.

"Rin will be, at least. Inuyasha is an idiot in emergencies – I'll be surprised if they aren't frozen. I'm sure someone will let me climb out their window," he thought, opening the door. "I'll call your cell phone when I get there. Don't expect me for a while, however – driving and walking are two different time lengths."

"I know. And I won't open the door to anyone, either," she added, heading off his next order. Kissing him gently on the lips, she smiled. "I'll be fine, Sesshomaru. Thank you, for…everything, I guess."

"My pleasure," he smiled back at her, and began striding down the stairs.

Frowning to herself, Tori locked the door and looked out the window. The snow had reached over twelve feet – and enormous anywhere, and unheard of in her region. Holding Kirara, she returned to the couch, and started working on an assignment.

* * *

"Thanks," Bankotsu panted, as he climbed in through a window, "I really…needed to get…in."

"No problem," Lila assured him, grinning. "I've seen you here before, or I wouldn't dare. Bankotsu, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, and she giggled.

"I've talked to Tori a little," she admitted, "I'm sure she'll be glad that you came. I mean…wow, walking in this stuff? Good thing it's hard packed, right?"

Bankotsu nodded again, eager to get upstairs.

"I guess I'll see you around," Lila said finally, showing him out, "Let me know if you guys need anything, okay? Me and my cousin have plenty of stuff, so don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Bankotsu grinned, and rushed up the stairs.

* * *

I know, I know! You all want BankotsuXOC, and I'm doing SesshomaruXOC. But don't kill me! It's coming soon, I swear! 


	9. Bored in the Flat

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Wolfie: Yeah, I'd love to get that much snow too! I'm kinda surprised no one's asked me where they all live yet, but relieved - I have no clue! O.o Ah, well...heh-heh-heh...

lilxangelxsweetz: Hope ya like the lemon, even if it IS with Sesshomaru and Tori! (winks) You'll be getting something good veeeery soon, trust me. No, seriously, trust me! I'm the writer - I know, damn it!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestion are welcome. If you haven't already, vote for your couple and guess who the stalker is.

* * *

"_Is Sesshomaru back_?" Tori wondered, as she heard someone pounding on the door. Bat once again in hand, she was shocked again – this time seeing Bankotsu at her door.

"Hey, Tori," he greeted her, still slightly out of breath. "I'm fine – I warmed up running up the stairs," he assured her, seeing her worried face, "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Gone," she glared at him, seeing him looking around. "Is that the only reason you came – to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't trying anything?"

"N-no!" Bankotsu stammered, surprised by her sudden outburst, "I was going to come sooner, but Jakotsu was just about ready to break my kneecaps to keep me inside."

"I'm glad he did," she nodded, locking the door for the umpteenth time, "Sesshomaru almost didn't make it. He left a little bit ago, to check on Rin and Inuyasha."

"Hey, Kirara," Bankotsu looked down at the cat, who was rubbing against his head.

"I'll get you some dry clothes," Tori offered, as he sat down. "And a blanket. Obviously, there's still no power or heat, and the sun's not helping much."

"Yeah, I know," he agreed, looking at the un-shaded windows, "Trying to get solar heat, huh?"

"It ain't working too well," she sighed, "Obviously. Here." He caught the pair of socks and sneakers she tossed his way easily, and slipped into them.

"So, I hear that cells are working," he mentioned, "Hiten called us."

"Yeah, Renkotsu called first and surprised me," she grinned, "And then I called him, and Sesshomaru decided to take off. I'm glad you showed up – surprised, but glad. Everyone's still stuck inside with all this snow and ice, and I don't really know anyone in the building."

"I met a girl named Lila on the third floor," he said, "I climbed in her window. She seemed to know you."

"Oh, yeah, she's a nice girl," Tori nodded, "I writer, a believe. Or an editor…or both, I'm not positive. I've only met her a couple of times. Hungry?"

"I ate before I left," Bankotsu shook his head, "I'm good."

Tori nodded, and sat next to him on the couch – where only hours earlier, she had come dangerously close to the brink with Sesshomaru.

"Here's a blanket," she offered, and passed him a comforter, "I stripped all the beds."

"I bet they're more comfortable," he said casually, and caused Tori to drop her papers she had been picking up. "Sorry – I didn't mean anything by it," he added hastily, lying slightly.

"I figured. You just surprised me, that's all," she grinned at him, stacking her school stuff on a table. Returning to the couch, she grabbed Kirara – still wrapped up in a scarf – and climbed under the blankets next to Bankotsu.

Grinning, he suddenly stuck his head underneath the blankets, and pulled her after him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, panicking a little. He began to laugh, and she stared at him.

"Remember when we were littler, and the four of us'd play 'tent' by climbing underneath blankets like this all day?" he reminded her, "Renkotsu was positive we were crazy. Maybe we were…"

"I don't think so," she argued, and suddenly pressed closer to him. "Body heat," she explained, popping her head up from the blankets and flushing slightly.

"Of course," he grinned at her again, and wrapped his arm around her tightly, pulling her closer. They remained like that for a while, not even talking – the only noise came from Kirara's purring.

* * *

"I gotta eat something," Tori said, standing up and stretching, "I'm sure you're hungry by now too, right?"

"Yeah," he admitted, letting go of her reluctantly. Following her to the kitchen, he picked up her cell phone. "Lemme call Jakotsu and let him that I made it okay."

"Go ahead," she agreed, staring into the fridge. After a few moments, she pulled out potato salad and chicken legs. "We can eat it cold," she shrugged, as Bankotsu hung up.

"Sounds good to me," he nodded, taking a paper plate from her, "Pile it on."

"Get it yourself," she grinned, as the phone rang. "It's probably Sesshomaru or Inuyasha," she explained, picking up. "Hello? Hey…yeah, Bankotsu's here now. He got here after you left. Okay…thank Rin and Inuyasha for letting me borrow you…cut that out! Bye," she shook her head, hanging up.

"I take it that was Sesshomaru," Bankotsu said, gazing at her intently.

"Yep," she nodded, "He was just letting me know he got home safe. Hey, where's my share?"

"I left you some…kinda," he laughed, handing her another serving. Rolling her eyes, she snatched it from him and balanced on one of the several bar stools. Passing Bankotsu a fork, she proceeded to dig in.

* * *

"So, have you gotten any work done at all?" she asked good-naturedly, as they cleaned up. He gave her a look that plainly said he hadn't. "I didn't think so," she laughed, and shrugged helplessly. "I tried…"

"Well, it's not like we're gonna have classes for a while, anyway," he pointed out, "Everything's shut down – it's ridiculous. You'd think the town would have been better prepared for a storm."

"Well, it's not like we get storms of this magnitude every year," she argued lightly, "Besides, it's kinda fun – as long as I'm not stuck here alone."

"Same here," Bankotsu agreed, "Jakotsu said he's planning on heading to the Taisho's for a while. Apparently, Miroku and Sango got to the Higurashi's before the storm started, along with Sango's kid brother."

"At least everyone's grouped together," Tori pointed out, "Can you imagine being alone with no contact with the outside world?"

"Cell phones," he objected.

"Battery life, Bankotsu," she reminded him, "Cells aren't eternal, remember? Or else I'd have called someone right away to talk. Anyway, it's not the same." Having finished, she squirmed back underneath the blankets, and Bankotsu followed suit.

"Don't you have any board games?" he complained a bit later, "I'm fucking bored!"

"I dunno," Tori shrugged, "Probably. Lemme go look."

He waited as she looked through the closet for something to do, and groaned when she returned with a puzzle.

"Not those damn things again…"

"Hey, I like 'em!" she informed him, "You know that!"

'I don't have the patience!" he protested.

"Oh, you have the patience to play 'Risk' for hours on end, and have staring matches with Hiten and the others for who knows how long, but you can't put together a simple puzzle?" she teased.

"That's…different!" he continued, "Besides, that's not some fucking simple puzzle! The damn thing's got over a thousand pieces!"

"It'll help pass the time," she said firmly, placing it on the coffee table, "That's all we've got, Bankotsu. Puzzles, puzzles, and more puzzles."

"Love those choices," he muttered, but climbed onto the floor.

* * *

"Only half-way done?" he groaned, almost two hours later, "I'm going to go insane!"

"Well, let's try the radio," Tori suggested, "Maybe we're getting a signal again."

"Yeah, right," Bankotsu muttered. His pessimism proved to be correct – all channels were dead.

"So much for that," she sighed, "Can't say we didn't try."

"No more puzzles…please!" he groaned, eagle-spread on the ground. Tori looked at him, and shook her head, laughing.

"You're such a baby," she teased, and stood up. "All right, all right – more puzzles. So, what now?"

"How about…twenty questions?" he thought, and Tori gagged.

"Oh, please. Try again."

"Solataire?"

"That's the sign of a desperate mind, Bankotsu."

"Staring match?"

"Sad…"

* * *

After fifteen more minutes of thinking up games, he was out of ideas.

"Fine then. _You_ think of something!" he snapped, crossing his arms, "I'm out!"

"Stop sulking, Bankotsu," she soothed, but still giggling at his suggestion of 'Go Fish'. "I think we're stuck with the puzzle, believe it or not."

"Crap…" Bankotsu sighed, but resigned himself to his fate.

"What time is it?"

"Ten minutes later than when you asked me – four-thirty," she informed him, "Cool your jets. Go walk in the snow, if you're desperate."

"I hate sitting still!" he protested, now pacing the room. Tori regarded him calmly, mentally amazed at how different Bankotsu and Sesshomaru were – especially in the patience department.

"Really? I couldn't tell," she said wryly. He stopped short, and gazed at her.

"Sorry, Tori," he sighed, and flopped back down on the couch.

"I just checked – no one's on TUIM," she told him, "Either their computers are dead too, or they're conserving their battery power like I am."

"I guess…let's finish the damn puzzle," he suggested, and was provided some comfort when he saw he eyes light up.

"Oh, good. I've never gotten to finish this one," she told him. Inwardly smacking himself, Bankotsu went to help her re-start their work on the huge puzzle.

* * *

"Still not melting," she groaned that night, finally getting a radio signal. "No damn power or heat yet, either. We're not supposed to get 'em back for at least two more days, they said."

"This sucks," Bankotsu agreed. Renkotsu had called earlier that day – if he had been surprised that Bankotsu was there, he didn't show it – and had said he would be at least another week, due to business and the storm.

"Man, it's getting even colder, now that the sun's gone down," Tori shivered, drawing the curtains closed.

"Isn't Renkotsu's bedroom the most insulated in the flat?" he thought, "It doesn't back up to an outside wall, and it's completely enclosed in brick, right?"

"Yeah…" Tori said, apparently guessing Bankotsu's thought. Without another word, they scooped up the radio, cell phone, Kirara, and the blankets, and rushed to the back room.

* * *

"Much better," she sighed, as they sat on the stripped mattress, shoes off. "Well, not much, but it's definitely warmer in here – or less cold," she admitted, correcting herself.

"See? I'm useful in so many ways," Bankotsu teased her, and glanced at Kirara. "Looks like she's happy, too." Kirara mewed in response, having curled up in Renkotsu's still-packed gym-bag.

"I never said you weren't," Tori protested, adjusting the pillows they had snitched from the beds and closet, "Don't put words in my mouth, Bank!"

"Then can I try something else?" he asked, his voice suddenly quieter. Tori tensed up, and he grinned at her. "Gotcha," he poked her, half-sorry that he had been.

"Not funny, Bankotsu!" she glared at him, and smacked him with a pillow.

"Don't make me tickle you," he threatened, "I know your weak points, Tori."

"Oh yeah? Try me," she challenged, at ease again.

"You asked for it," he grinned, and lunged. His hands roamed her body, tickling her most sensitive areas until he had her laughing hysterically underneath him.

* * *

"Enough! Enough!" she panted, "I give up, Bankotsu…cut it out! Please!"

"All right," he agreed, but didn't roll off like she expected him too. Tori's eyes met with his, and she saw something in them that she never had before.

"Bankotsu…?" she whispered.

"Tori…I'm such an asshole," he murmured, lowering his head. Their lips met, and Tori felt like her body had been lit on fire.

* * *

Hee-hee...I told you guys so! I said the reviewers made the choice - and Bankotsu's winning, hands-down. Sorry for those who wanted Sesshomaru and Tori...I kinda did too, but I promised. Besides, this is good too. (whispering) I actually was going to do Hiten, but...ACK! (ducks chainsaw) Okay, okay! GEEZ! Anyways, lemon/lime's coming up - I'm not sure which yet. REVIEW!


	10. Love and Kidnapping

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

aveon16: You didn't have to hold your breath for long, huh? And I'm starting another AU, which'll be SesshomaruXOC, if ya want to check it out. And there's "Demon Prayers" which is SessXOC.

HahaI'mBetterThanYou: Thanks for reviewing!

lilxangelxsweetz and Wolfie: Glad you like your cameos! You guys make a big appearence at the end, trust me! And thanks for giving me a name to use, Wolfie. Time to go fix chapters...

I'm anticipating two more chapters, unless you guys threaten me with torment for more, in which case I'll try. This story is already longer than I expected! WARNING: LIME FOLLOWING THIS WARNING. I'll alert you when another lime shows up as well.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, and suggestions are welcome. OfficiallyBankotsuXOC.

* * *

Bankotsu couldn't believe his luck – or nerves – when Tori didn't shove him off on his ass, like he fully expected. Instead, her body seemed to melt into him, responding to his touch.

"_What's going on?"_ Tori wondered, her body arching against Bankotsu's stomach, _"Why am I like this? Why is Bankotsu like this suddenly?"_

All other thoughts were cut off as Bankotsu's tongue entered her mouth, and she met it eagerly. Her hands roamed his body beneath the blankets. Suddenly too warm, they threw the blankets off them, and Tori hastened to take his shirt off.

Bankotsu, feeling her movements, sensed his own desire for her hardening against his pants. Taking her hands in his own, he guided them to his buckle, and she slowly undid the clasp. Bankotsu returned his hands to her shirts, and peeled them off her aching body reverently. Feeling her slick skin underneath his calloused hands, his body trembled, and his sudden urges shot through his body almost painfully.

Tori, for her part, was lost in a haze of desire and wonderment. She had felt the proof of his desire for her, and had explored it hesitantly. After satisfying her interest, her hands slid up his body, taking in every muscle and groove.

"_This…this is nothing like…Sesshomaru…"_ her mind thought, as her body ached painfully for Bankotsu.

"Tori…" he whispered huskily, barely removing his tongue from her mouth. She merely moaned in response, heightening his lust. He had successfully unclasped her bra, and had spent several blissful moments on ministrations to her breasts.

Eagerly, he moved further down. To his delight, her pants came off more quickly and easily than he had dared to hope. Caressing the soft hair, Bankotsu positioned himself above her.

"Tori…I won't do it if you don't want me to," he managed, barely able to get the words out through the pain of his desire.

"Bankotsu…please…" she moaned again, and arched her body against him. That was all the urging he needed. His body plunged into her, and she shrieked his name in pain and pleasure numerous times.

Bankotsu continued the rhythm, unwilling to end it, and losing track of time. Tori buckled beneath him, crooning in desire. Their bodies remained intertwined for hours, or minutes – they didn't know, or care. Tori gripped his hips, pressing him firmly into her.

Bankotsu was in ecstasy, and eagerly responded to her urging. He joined with her again and again, neither of them running out of energy. As the sweat glistened on their bodies, Tori wrapped her legs around his waist, unwilling to slide away. He gripped her firmly from behind, and sucked on her neck, mouth, and breasts hungrily.

* * *

After they had satisfied their desire, Tori shrieked for a final time and lay still. Bankotsu continued to heave in exertion and satisfaction, as she lay beneath his body, legs spread wide. He felt his desire hardening again, and began to roll off her, but she clutched his shoulder.

"Bankotsu…please, don't go…" she murmured. His erection complete, he plunged again, to both of their delight.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, yawning. Sesshomaru barely looked up at him, going through several papers. "Fine, don't answer me. But don't expect me to cover for your ass when Dad notices you've gone through his stuff," he shrugged, and Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Did you know that the company Hakkaku works for is under our father's company's management?" he mentioned, flipping through folders. "Hakkaku worked on Tori's building several months ago. The manager caught him snooping around her floor and going through mail, and the company fired him. But he was rehired by Juromaru afterward, as an errand boy."

"So?" Inuyasha shrugged, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hakkaku lives across town – but when Tori talked to him, he said he was around the block from her," Sesshomaru informed him, "What the hell was he doing there?"

"You think _Hakkaku's_ the stalker?" Inuyasha gaped, "He never met her before the party!"

"Correction – he's a friend of Hiten's, and had heard about her," Sesshomaru reminded him, "Hiten probably showed him pictures as well. It all fits."

"Seems to…except…"

"What?"

"Why'd Hakkaku lie about working at her building to her?" Inuyasha wondered, "And why'd he start this thing so long after he had seen her? Don't stalkers usually begin a few weeks after – at the _most_?"

"Maybe someone gave him a push…" Sesshomaru thought, his eyes settling on a file.

* * *

"Tori…" Bankotsu whispered. Glancing at the watch that had been tossed onto the floor – along with the blankets and clothing – he realized that it was almost two in the morning, over six hours later than before they had entered their haze-world.

"Yes?" she replied, also quiet and out of breath. They lay close together, her head resting on his collarbone.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked, waking up a little more, "That was…the most wonderful experience…"

"For me as well," he was quick to say, and paused. "But…I took advantage of you. I pushed you when you weren't completely coherent."

"_What_?" she snapped, sitting up, holding a sheet loosely to her breasts. "Are you saying I slept with you by _accident_?"

Bankotsu averted his eyes, unable to meet her accusing gaze. Suddenly, he fell backwards as she landed on him, kissing him eagerly.

"If this…is what it's…going to take to….prove to you that I….mean it….then…" she murmured in-between kisses. Bankotsu felt his desire heating up again, and Tori urged him on with her body movements.

"Tori…you don't have to prove…anything…" he gasped, the pain quickly growing.

"Maybe I want to," she purred into his ear, and then nipped it. Her touch drove him over the edge, and he smoothly flipped her under him. Tori traced patterns on his spine, sending chills throughout his body. Once again too warm for blankets, their still-sweating bodies intertwined once again, joining in an embrace that caused Tori to cry out Bankotsu's name in ecstasy, and for him to groan in pleasure.

* * *

"Better?" she panted, three-quarters of her body on him.

"Much," he gasped, catching his breath. His braid was still together, surprisingly, and Tori's hair hung in both their faces. "Tori…"

"Mmm-hmm," she sighed, pressing against him in contentment. Bankotsu, his legs and arms still encircling her, pulled her even closer before they fell asleep.

* * *

"You know, I was comparing you and Sesshomaru earlier," Tori began, as they dressed as dawn rose.

"What?" he demanded, and she smirked at him.

"Before, Bankotsu," she informed him, "About patience. He seems to have an infinite supply, while _you_…well, I suppose it's a good thing you've got a short fuse. For patience, at least."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied smoothly, and then blanched as a thought occurred to him. "Oh, _shit_…"

"What?"

"What about Renkotsu?" he realized, "He'll _kill_ me! Or worse!"

"Renkotsu is my concern," she assured him, "Besides, I'm an adult, Bank. I can make my own decisions – especially regarding my love-life, I'm sure. Renkotsu doesn't crawl into bed with me to make sure I'm alone, you know."

Bankotsu heaved a sigh of relief, and finished pulling his shoes on. "All that exercise made me hungry."

Tori began to laugh, and had to sit down. "Guys. They have great sex, and all they can think about is food."

"Or more of that great sex," he interrupted her laughing, suddenly behind her with arms wrapped around her torso.

"Bankotsu…I'm hungry too," she decided, and then turned around in his arms, to look him straight in the eye. "Two things. That _was_ great sex, wasn't it?" She stated it more like a fact than a question, and he smirked at her.

"I think I had something to do with that, but yeah," he nodded.

"And I think this is obvious, but…you don't see me as a little kid anymore, do you?" she asked, this time serious. He gazed at her in surprise, and then pulled her to his chest, his head resting by her ear.

"No, Tori," he whispered. "I see you as a beautiful young woman that I'm lucky enough to love and know. And the sex is good too," he added jokingly, earning a smack across the arm.

"Very funny, Bankotsu," she said, flushing at his mention of love. Scooping up the now-mewing Kirara, she followed Bankotsu into the kitchen.

"So, bagels…or jerky?" he thought, "Oh, we've got cereal! And the milk's still cold – hell, I think everything but one thing in this damn flat is cold."

"Oh? And what's not cold?"

"Want me to show you?" he asked slyly, and she smirked at him.

"Maybe later. Food first," she ordered, and then cast a glance over her shoulder, and sighed. "And then work. I want to get it done – the sooner, the better. With my luck, I'll put it off until five minutes before class."

"Don't worry," he reassured her, pouring the cereal and milk, "You always seem to get stuff done with time to spare – unlike the _rest_ of us." He winced, and she laughed at his expression. Running her hand through her still-messy hair, she began to eat, and Bankotsu followed her lead.

* * *

"I love your hair," she sighed, as he began to re-braid it after breakfast.

"Is that the only thing?" he teased, and she shook her head.

"I could name a few other things…" she began, but stopped when someone knocked on the door.

"Who's that?" Bankotsu asked, as she peered out the peephole.

"Oh! It's Hakkaku!" she realized, and opened the door for him. "Hey! You finally decided to come over?" she joked, locking it again.

He cast a glance towards Bankotsu, and back to Tori.

"Yeah. I heard from Hiten that Sesshomaru had gone home," he said, and she shrugged.

"He did, but Bankotsu made it over," she told him, and went to the fridge. "Do you want anything to eat or drink? Everything's still cold, obviously."

"Nah, I'm good," he shook his head, still standing by the door.

"Is everything all right, Hakkaku?" Tori asked, as Bankotsu slowly stood up, braid done. "Are you hurt, or sick?"

"No, I'm fine," he shook his head again, slower this time. Tori and Bankotsu exchanged glances, and Bankotsu began to edge closer to Tori, who was only a few feet away from Hakkaku.

"Not so fast, Bankotsu," Hakkaku ordered, and pulled out a dart-gun. "These things are filled with enough tranquilizers to knock out an elephant and a half," he informed them, "They'll certainly take you out quick enough. Back off…that's it, right to the hallway. Now, stay there."

"Hakkaku…what are you doing?" she demanded, eyes widening as he advanced toward her. She backed up, but Hakkaku grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Get off her, bastard!" Bankotsu shouted, leaping forward. Hakkaku spun around with the gun, and shot Bankotsu with two darts.

"Bankotsu!" she cried, but wasn't able to struggle free from her captor. "You're my stalker, aren't you?" she realized, glaring at him.

"In a way," he laughed, "I was certainly interested enough in you to take the job, that's for damn sure. A hot chick like you…well, I was promised some fucking-good rewards. And I mean in the literal sense."

Panicking completely, Tori aimed her knee for his groin, but he spun her into the wall.

"I wouldn't try that," he growled, "My boss wants you _intact_ – and truth be told, so do I. So be quiet, or I'll have to load you up on tranqs as well."

"Try it, hot-shot," she hissed, aiming another kick. He sighed, dodging it easily, and pressed a dart into her neck. The last thing she saw was Bankotsu laying face-down on the floor, and Kirara mewing beside him.

* * *

"What is this?" Renkotsu demanded, reading the paper. Looking at the business manager, he frowned. "What do you mean, you didn't request my presence?"

"I mean, I never asked anyone to send anyone back yet," the manager insisted, "Someone must have gotten it wrong, because I need no one here as of yet."

"_Tori!_" Renkotsu realized, and grabbed his cell phone. Dialing it with shaking fingers, he waited anxiously for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell is this?" he growled, his worst fears confirmed.

"Oh, Hakkaku," he introduced himself, "I just stopped by to visit Tori, and it seems she and Bankotsu have gotten in an…accident." At this, he chuckled. "I'm taking her somewhere she'll be nice and out of the way for a while. Don't try calling back, because once I'm done, this phone's going in the ocean. Never fear, Renkotsu, I'll take _good_ care of Tori for you."

"_Damn_ that fucking asshole!" Renkotsu shouted, uncharacteristically swearing as the phone went dead.

"Excuse me?"

"Not you," Renkotsu, standing up. "Excuse me, but I need to leave immediately. It's an emergency concerning my younger sister."

"Oh, of course!' the manager bobbed his head, "I myself have two young daughters. Allow me to offer you the use of my personal plane. In these matters, time is of the essence, my friend. Have a safe journey, and I wish you the best of luck in all endevors."

"My thanks," Renkotsu nodded, and shot out the door.

* * *

"Whoa," Inuyasha blinked as he read the files, "You mean _these_ are the vice-president's? Of Dad's company?"

"Apparently, he had them sealed," Sesshomaru said grimly, dialing Renkotsu's number after not receiving a dial tone for Tori's cell. "Hello? This is Sesshomaru Taisho…yes. You are? Meet us at your flat, I believe something has…_what_? We'll be right there."

"What?" Inuyasha pressed, as Sesshomaru flung his jacket on.

"Tori's been kidnapped," he said shortly, "I'm heading over there now. Call up Hiten and the others, and tell them to meet us at her flat."

"Su-sure thing," Inuyasha nodded, as his brother climbed back out the window.

* * *

"Ohh…_crap_," Bankotsu groaned, waking up. "Fuck, damn, shit, crap…"

"Calm down."

"What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?" he exclaimed, seeing Sesshomaru. Trying to stand back up, he clutched his head as a raging headache began.

"Take these," Sesshomaru handed him several aspirin, which Bankotsu gratefully took. "I assume you know she's been kidnapped, correct?"

"Damn right," Bankotsu nodded grimly, "That bastard – Hakkaku – shot me in with tranqs."

"I noticed," Sesshomaru said calmly, "Renkotsu is on his way here, along with several of your friends. Did Hakkaku say anything in particular?"

"Not while I was awake," he shook his head gingerly.

"I see," Sesshomaru nodded, "Well, Inuyasha and the others will be here shortly. Renkotsu will be along later. We believe that the vice-president of my father's company is involved. Perhaps he hired Hakkaku – unfortunately, we can't get into his files."

"They're here," Bankotsu noticed, as the door was banged on loudly.

* * *

Well, that was the first lime I've ever written...I jumped up the ratings, if you didn't notice, to be safe. Give me your honest opinion! 


	11. Saving Too Late

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

lilxangelxsweetz and Wolfie - Here's your biggest cameo! Hope you like it!

Sesshomaru is out of the picture come the end of the chapter. I didn't want to hurt him, so I messed around a bit. Read till the end, and you'll see what I mean.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, and suggestions are welcome. WARNING: THERE IS A LIME LATER IN THE CHAPTER. If this offends you, please don't continue - I give fair warning in my story before it comes.

* * *

"I can't manage it," Kagome shook her head regretfully, "The files are too encrypted for me to force my way through." 

"I'm no good at those things," Miroku shook his head, and the others nodded. Miroku and Sango had arrived with Koga and Kagome, and Hiten had come with Jakotsu shortly after.

"Unless we hack into that stuff, we're not gonna know what he's got in there," Koga swore, "It's important, too, or else he wouldn't have bothered protecting it this much."

"Poor Kirara," Sango shook her head softly, sitting on the couch with the cat on her lap, "She won't eat anything."

"Why'd you guys all come, anyway?" Bankotsu asked, "I mean, you hardly know her."

"Any friend of our friends is a friend of ours," Kagome said firmly, "Besides, she seemed really nice."

"And I can't believe that asshole Hakkaku was the one who stalked her," Hiten added, punching the wall and denting it. Inuyasha opened the door when someone pounded on it, revealing a haggard-looking Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and another girl.

"Lila!" Bankotsu said, recognizing her. Another person was behind her.

"This is my cousin, Kanu," she introduced them, "Renkotsu climbed through out window, and we found out what was going on."

"We're expert hackers,"Kanu volunteered, "And it sounds like you can use our help."

"For _sure_," Kagome nodded eagerly. "I've hacked stuff before, but this is beyond me."

"Hmm…looks like the encrypted codes are protected by deleted files," Lila thought, as she and Kanubent over the laptop. Kagome and Hiten had brought extra batteries for the laptop, to prevent it from dying.

* * *

As the two hackers went through their paces, Sesshomaru and Bankotsu filled Renkotsu and Jakotsu in on what was going on. 

"I woulda come sooner, but I got stuck in the snow," Jakotsu explained.

"I hope we can get to her soon," Renkotsu said, berating himself, "I should have realized something was wrong!"

"I don't see how," Bankotsu pointed out, and looked grudgingly at Sesshomaru. "Besides, Sesshomaru's the one that realized something was off about Hakkaku in the first place."

* * *

"Where're you taking me?" Tori demanded once she had woken up. She found herself tied up in a plane seat, with Hakkaku next to her. 

"Don't worry – the man driving is to be trusted," he assured her, and she snorted in response. Cupping her chin roughly in his hand, he forced her to look at him.

"Get off me," he hissed, and he smirked at her.

"What's the matter? Only Bankotsu's good enough to sex you up?" he leered at her, and released her. "Don't worry, you'll forget about him soon enough, trust me."

Tori merely ignored him, her thoughts focused inward once he had let her go.

"_Bankotsu…_" she thought, and her body ached for his touch again.

* * *

"Whew!"Kanu whistled, as the pair finished their hacking almost two hours later. 

"What?" Renkotsu demanded, "What's in those files?"

"Well, he bought a home in New Zealand several months ago," Lila told them, "And he started paying large amounts of money to a certain unnamed party at the same time."

"That's the time when Tori started getting those calls," Renkotsu realized, "The ones I thought were crank calls."

"So, what's in the files?" Kagome asked curiously, trying to pry them out of Sesshomaru's grip. "C'mon, lemme see!"

"Here," he said, and handed them to her without even looking at her. Flipping through the documents, Kagome's eyes began to widen.

"Amazing," Miroku blinked, as he, Sango, and Hiten read over Kagome's shoulder. "How a man with a past like this rose so high in today's business world."

"Gee, I suppose that means there's hope for you yet," Sango said wryly.

"Fraud, stalking, harassment, domestic violence…rape!" Hiten read, and quickly scanned the rest. "At least four counts – all charges dropped with each victim. And there's more."

"Holy-moly," Kagome sighed, "Now we _really_ better hurry."

"Well, I can give you the address of his house in New Zealand," Lila offered, "Maybe he brought her there."

"Sounds like a plan," Sesshomaru nodded, "Renkotsu, Inuyasha, and Hiten – you'll come with me. Koga, you and the others stay here in case he tries something on this end. Keep digging through his records as well – maybe you'll find something of use."

"I'm coming as well," Bankotsu announced, "The tranqs have practically worn off. By the time we get there, I'll be fine."

"I always miss out on the action," Jakotsu sighed, and turned his attention to the files once again.

"Let's go!" Hiten said impatiently, cutting off further argument. He rushed out of the flat, and the other three chased him out the door.

"We might as well get crackin', cuz,"Kanu said, cracking her knuckles, "Looks like Taisho just gave us a big order."

"I'm up for it," Lila agreed with a grin, and the two hacker's fingers began to fly across the keyboard.

* * *

"So, who's gonna fly this?" Renkotsu asked, once they had boarded Sesshomaru's private jet, "Or do I not want to know?" 

"I've got a pilot license," Inuyasha revealed, gearing up. "Go sit down and buckle up – I'm taking this thing as fast as it can go."

"Sounds like a plan," Hiten agreed, and rushed to get ready.

"This is where it is – it's actually a small private island off the coast of New Zealand," Sesshomaru told him, showing his brother a map, "Land on the grounds itself. The sooner we make our presence known, the better."

"Gotcha, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha nodded, and started the engine.

* * *

"Hello, Miss Baird," Juuroumaru greeted her, Hakkaku led her off the plane. "I trust your flight was pleasant?" 

"You must be joking," she spat, narrowing her eyes at the evil man. "So you're the one Hakkaku was stalking me for. I met you last year, didn't I?"

"Correct," he inclined his head slightly, "I'm flattered you remember me. It was at the business party last summer."

"It's hard to forget a freak like you," she retorted bitterly, "You followed me everywhere until my brother told you to fuck off."

"Ah, yes, Renkotsu," he nodded, thinking, "However, this was before I was the second-most powerful man in the company. No one will dare cross me at this point. Of course, hardly anyone one knows about this island except a few trusted associates, so don't worry. Your vacation won't be disturbed."

"Funny, this isn't my idea of a vacation," Tori said, refusing to give in, and a slight frown creased his face.

"Hakkaku, show Miss Baird to her room. I'll teach her some manners later, I believe. For now, allow her time to rest and for the drug to wear off."

"Yes, Mr. Juuroumaru," he bowed, and dragged Tori into the mansion.

"_I'll enjoy breaking that girl's spirit_," Juuroumaru thought with glee.

* * *

"What do you mean?" he demanded later, meeting Hakkaku in his office. 

"I told you!"

"How could she no longer be a virgin?" Juuroumaru hissed, and Hakkaku backed away slightly.

"She slept with Bankotsu right before I got there," he said, "There wasn't anything I could have done to prevent it, boss. I did what you told me – she's intact and healthy!"

"But she's not a virgin…" Juuroumaru said, and suddenly regained control again. Sitting back down, he smiled pleasantly at Hakkaku. "I apologize, Hakkaku. You did indeed do what I requested of you, and for that you shall be compenstated. After you are paid, you are to leave this island and never contact me again, do you understand?"

"Sure," Hakkaku nodded, more than glad to be rid of his freaky boss. Unknown to anyone except those who read his files, Juuroumaru's rape victims were all young virgins – it seemed to be his trademark and fetish all in one.

* * *

"Can we _go_ any slower?" Bankotsu growled, tapping his fingers impatiently on the armrest. Sesshomaru suddenly clapped his hand over Bankotsu's fingers roughly. 

"You're giving me a headache," Sesshomaru said calmly. Bankotsu tore his fingers away, giving Sesshomaru a dirty glare.

"Stop that," Renkotsu scolded them, "If we're going to help Tori and take down one of the most powerful men we know, then we have to _work together_, understand?"

"Hey, I think we're coming up on it!" Hiten noticed, as the sun began to sink past the clouds, Peering out their respective windows, the other three noticed it as well.

"It looks like Inuyasha made good time," Renkotsu commented, as they watched as Inuyasha circled the island, looking for a place to land.

* * *

"So, it appears we're finally alone, Miss Baird. Or may I call you Tori?" Juuroumau asked, a trace of malice laced in his polite tone. 

"You can call me anything, if you get lost," she replied, keeping her distance from the bed he had so graciously prepared beforehand.

"I think I shall call you Tori, then," he leered at her. Desperate, Tori tried to turn his mind to other matters as he advanced toward her.

"Why'd you wait so long until you started stalking me openly?" she asked. Juuroumaru paused, always pleased at an opportunity to show off.

"Well, the obvious reason is that I wanted to wait until you were of age," he explained, "Then it is easier to say that the act was concensual. I'll have you so drugged by that time that forensics won't be able to tell the difference."

"What are the other reasons?" she continued, her back against the wall – literally and figuratively.

"I enjoyed the pleasure of watching you unawares," he informed her, once again coming closer, "I enjoyed watching you live your normal life, unaware that anyone was watching you. Once you knew, it wasn't nearly as enjoyable, so I moved quickly." He shrugged carelessly, "But enough talk, Tori. You and I have many things to discuss – even if you _aren't _a virgin anymore."

Her eyes widened as he lunged, and she dived to the side. Landing on the floor, she managed to scramble to her feet before he regained his composure.

"So you're going to play hard to get?" he asked pleasantly, "That's all right. The more you struggle, the more pleasure it brings."

With that said, he attacked her again, and this time she was too slow. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Juuroumaru pulled her onto the bed, and knelt on top of her.

"Ah…so much beauty," he purred, and Tori struggled aimlessly against him. Juuroumaru undressed himself first, taking his sweet time, enjoying her panic. Once he was stripped to his underwear, he placed a hand on her breast.

"I believe you can go without this," he said casually, and tore her shirt off her shoulder. Crying out, Tori scratched his arm, but he merely slapped her. Tugging the rest of her clothes off, he paused when she was completely naked underneath him.

To her horror, Tori could see his desire swelling – almost pulsating with a life of it's own. She tried to kick him, but he merely pinned her down roughly.

"So, you like it rough?" he chuckled, tearing the remaining piece of clothing off his body. He pressed his desire against her, but instead of entering, slid it up across her stomach, toward her breasts.

Tori closed her eyes tightly, and continued to struggle against his grip, but unfortunately, Juuroumaru was a strong man. When he was done with his sick ritual, he paused above her. Cracking her eyes open, she saw a gleam of madness and triumph in his eyes, and for a split second, she hoped Bankotsu would burst in and save her. Her faint hope was instantly crushed as Juuroumaru thrusted into her, crushing her underneath him.

His desire burning hot, he gripped her until he bruised her, caught up in the ecstasy of his own triumph and sexual desires. Tori arched against him, in pain and utter agony, feeling as if she was being torn apart on the inside.

* * *

When Juuroumaru was in the middle of exploring Tori's body with his desire for another time, however, one of the windows in the room was broken, and he was thrown off her. 

Sobbing, Tori felt herself being gently wrapped in a sheet, as Bankotsu and Hiten had the pleasure of beating Juuroumaru's face in.

"Tori…I'm so sorry," Renkotsu said, choking on his disgust for his failure as Tori cried into his shoulder. Pausing, Bankotsu glanced up at her. Seeing the moonlight illuminating her mussed hair and bruised body, his eyes filled with pain, and he resumed his self-appointed task with a vengeance.

* * *

"That's enough," Sesshomaru said quietly, several minutes later. Tori lay huddled in her brother's embrace, and Hiten and Inuyasha had to drag Bankotsu off of the unconscious and bloody Juuroumaru. 

"_If I didn't know what had transpired between the two of them before, I certainly do now,"_ Sesshomaru thought grimly, not as surprised at Bankotsu's violent reaction as the other two were. _"It would seem that Tori finally got her love to notice her – and now this."_

Sesshomaru felt an odd sense of loss, knowing that Tori would never love him, but at the same time he was relieved and happy all at once. He wasn't interested in a relationship, and he had known that from the beginning.

* * *

So...what'd you think of the twist? I said that Hakkaku wasn't stalking her just for his own reasons...Last chapter up next, unless you people want me to keep going with something. 


	12. Time For A Change

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I just want to thank all my reviews for their comments and reviews! It really inspires me to continue writing...I love you guys! This is the end, but if you have any more ideas or suggestions, or just want me to either continue or do a sequel, I'll do my best.

Another note: I don't believe Tori is a MS. Kagome and Sango aren't dropping their lives to revolve around her - they're kind-hearted people who want to help her when she's in pain. (You'll see why I'm saying this later.) I just don't think this makes her a MS, for anyone who wants to argue it.

reki-sama: You asked me in the first chapter whether or not Tori is a real anime character. I did a search, and the only Tori I came up with was in Card Captors, and he's a guy! So no, I don't believe so. Tori is an OC - original character, and one of my own making.

Please review if you read. Ideas, suggestions, comments, and opinion on whether to end or not are welcome.

* * *

Once the police had arrived at the scene, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed to meet their father and clean up the mess that Juromaru had caused, while a certified pilot took Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Hiten and Tori back home.

Throughout the entire ride, Tori refused to talk to any of them, or look them in the eye. She didn't look at Bankotsu or Hiten at all, except for one agonized glance before she buried her head back in Renkotsu's shoulder, where it remained.

The three men, for their part, were mentally beating themselves for not getting there in time, but couldn't find anyone in particular to blame other than themselves.

* * *

"Tori!" Kagome cried, she and the others rushing to meet them at the flat.Kanu and Lila had returned to their flat, not wanting to be intruding at such a personal episode in the others' lives.

"Come on, we'll get you cleaned up," Sango said soothingly, and she and Kagome led Tori away, with Kirara following them happily.

"Damn it," Hiten swore softly, and this time managed to put a hole in the wall.

"You didn't get there in time, did you?" Miroku asked, saying it as a fact. Renkotsu shook his head, and then blinked.

"Wait…there's power?"

"Yeah, I got a hold of Taisho before he left for New Zealand and explained the situation," Koga explained, "Once I told him, he put a couple of guys to work on it."

Bankotsu sank in a chair, and buried his tanned face in his hands. Jakotsu flopped next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, bro," he said quietly, sympathy apparent. "I wish…we could have done something. I'm sorry, Bankotsu. It's not fair."

"No, it's not," Renkotsu said grimly, "But being fair or not is not going to change what happened. Koga, can you and Miroku please go pick up something to eat? I'm sure we'll feel slightly better with something in our stomachs."

"Sure," Miroku nodded, and glanced down the hall. "Want us to bring the girls?"

"No," Renkotsu shook his head, "Tori needs women with her at this point – she's terrified of any man touching her, myself included now that we're home. Let's leave them alone until they say so."

* * *

"Tori…" Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she and Sango cleaned the blood from Tori, and allowed them to fall into the tub.

"Do you want anything?" Sango asked, her chocolate-brown eyes filled with sympathetic pain and horror. Tori shook her head silently, and the two girls exchanged worried glances.

"Do you think she's in shock?" Kagome whispered, and Sango paused.

"If she is, it means her body's shutting down, as a form of denial and defense," she told her friend, "Going into shock, or having split-personalities, or anything like that – it's all similar. They're all an extreme way – a last resort for your body – to deny something too traumatizing to comprehend has happened. Forgetting, and burying it deep inside, is the best way at that point, in their eyes."

Kagome remained silent, and cast a worried glance at Tori. Her eyes were dull, and seemed to stare into the distance. She was responsive, but had remained mute and fairly limp during the time they had bathed her.

"All right, you should probably get into bed, if you're not hungry," Kagome decided, helping Tori to stand. Tori winced as she dried herself off, and then again as she slid into her underwear.

"This'll be more comfortable," Sango realized, and helped her into a pale fitted nightgown. Luckily, the bathroom was connected to her bedroom, so they didn't have to go into the hall. Kagome had made the bed quickly, and Kirara was purring on the futon happily.

"Do you want me to brush your hair out?" Kagome asked quietly. To both of their surprises, Tori not only nodded, but spoke.

"I'd like that. Please, Kagome," she whispered, stroking Kirara. Sango snuck out, wanting to eat something and leaving Tori to her privacy, and Kagome sat on the bed. Positioning Tori so that her back rested on Kagome's torso, Kagome began to slide the brush through Tori's thick rust-red hair.

Humming softly, Kagome began to sing a song she had learned as a child to Tori, and looked down when the hand she had resting on Tori's arm was suddenly wet. To her surprise, Tori's eyes had filled with tears.

"Tori, I'm sorry," Kagome said in dismay, but she shook her head.

"No, it's not that. It's just…" Tori trailed off for a moment before continuing. "My mother used to sing that to me when I was a girl."

"I'm all done," Kagome said, having finished brushing and braiding her hair. "You should probably get some sleep now, okay? Sango or I'll bring you something to eat later, when you're up for it."

"Thank you, Kagome," Tori said quietly, "I don't deserve this…"

"Of course you do!" Kagome exclaimed softly, and patted her hand. "Just rest, Tori. Everything's fine now."

* * *

"I made a doctor's appointment for her tomorrow," Renkotsu told Kagome, as she joined the others for dinner, "Would you or Sango – or both – be willing to come with her?"

"Of course, but are you sure it's wise to do it so soon?" Kagome asked, "She's still in shock, I think."

"The sooner, the better," Renkotsu sighed, "Who knows what Juuroumaru might have. I won't risk harming Tori anymore than necessary. Mr. Taisho is providing the city with an army of snowplows and trucks with treads until this damned snow melts."

"It can't go soon enough," Jakotsu muttered, and looked at Bankotsu, "Are you coming home with me and Hiten tonight, bro?"

"You can stay," Renkotsu interrupted quietly, "Maybe she'll need you. I think you should."

"All right, then," he nodded, "If you want me to."

"I'll take some of the leftovers home with me," Kagome announced, "There's so much food, the rest of us can eat it later tonight for another dinner if we want."

"That's fine," Renkotsu nodded, and then looked sharply at Jakotsu. "Did you call Naraku?"

"Yeah, I let him know," Jakotsu nodded, "He lives in a one-story house, so he's completely stuck until further notice."

"At least the fucking power's back on again," Hiten said sourly, standing up. "Come on, Jak – we should get going."

"We should as well," Miroku agreed, grabbing his bag, "It was our pleasure to assist you, Mr. Baird."

"Call me if she needs anything," Kagome ordered, "Dya want me to just stay?"

"No, you've done enough, Kagome," Renkotsu shook his head, "You and Sango both. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Sure," Sango nodded, and the two girls followed Koga and Miroku out of the flat. Hiten stalked to the door, and Jakotsu followed him after whispering something to Bankotsu.

"Catch ya later," Hiten said, before stomping out. Jakotsu shrugged helplessly, and chased after him.

* * *

"I'll sleep on the couch," Bankotsu said, when he and Renkotsu were getting ready for sleep, "I'll check up on her every so often, Renkotsu."

Tori's brother eyed him, but merely nodded. Bankotsu winced at the thought of sleeping in the same bed that just hours before he had made love to Tori in.

"Good night then, Bankotsu," Renkotsu nodded. "Don't blame yourself," he added, before disappearing into his bedroom.

"_How the fuck can I_ not_ blame myself?_" Bankotsu wondered, flopping onto his back on the couch.

* * *

Not long after he had fallen asleep, Bankotsu was woken up by Kirara kneading his face.

"Ow! Damn it, Kirara, get off!" he demanded softly, but the cat refused to budge. "Is something wrong with Tori?" he guessed, trying to figure out why the loyal pet would leave her mistress.

Tiptoeing to her room, Bankotsu glanced inside. Tori lay sprawled on the bed, tossing every few seconds. Placing Kirara on the floor, he perched on the side of the bed.

Feeling the sudden weight, Tori sprang awake. At first glance, the only thing her mind registered was the fact that there was a man on her bed, and she began to cry out.

"Calm down!" Bankotsu hissed, cupping his hand over her mouth. Swallowing her yells, Tori averted her gaze from him.

Guessing the reason for her looks – or lack thereof – he winced.

"Tori, you've got nothing to be ashamed of," he whispered, "You didn't do anything – I know that. I love you, Tori, and nothing can change that. Please…look at me!"

She looked him straight in the eye, her eyes filled with pain and agony. She suddenly collapsed, and Bankotsu clutched her to his chest as she cried out her heart out, pouring all her sorrow and misery into it.

He remained silent, his hand forming a circular motion on her back. Resting his chin on her head, he balled his other hand at hearing the agony in her voice, and knowing he was powerless to do anything about it.

Tori stopped crying after a while, and rested her cheek on his collarbone. She suddenly looked up at him, and smiled slightly.

"Bankotsu…it's not your fault either," she whispered, "I know that too. Were you serious, Bankotsu…do you love me?"

"Tori…" His voice sounded strangled, and he merely held her tighter. That was enough of an answer for her, and she gladly curled into his chest.

"I love you too, Bankotsu," she murmured into his shirt, glad to feel his heat and love near her again.

* * *

Fluff! I love fluff...in moderation, of course! So, lemme know what you think, and what should happen to everyone. I'm so glad I finished this story, and for my reviewers who made it possible! (That sounds like a PBS commercial...) 


End file.
